


Экспериментальная медицина

by SerenityS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Slash, UST, mention of drug use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityS/pseuds/SerenityS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Необычное дело, сомнительные эксперименты и таблица Менделеева, которую используют не по назначению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

День с самого утра не задался. Сначала Шерлок неудачно поставил химический опыт с карбидом кальция. Ничего сложного тот собой не представлял, что только больше раздражало и без того недовольного Шерлока, сидящего вот уже несколько дней без дела. Потом позвонил Лестрейд и сказал, что в Кармартене, где был обнаружен последний труп, полицейские не нашли ни следа преступника, которого они разыскивали за серию убийств едва ли не по всей Британии. В другой раз Шерлок обозвал бы их идиотами и сам бы помчался в Уэльс, но он уже знал, что их маньяк не оставляет улик, только если сам этого не захочет. Потом Джон, прерывая его размышления, ненавязчиво напомнил, что черёд Шерлока идти за покупками. Они договорились теперь ходить в магазин по очереди (и как только он мог на это согласиться?), и после бесполезного и утомительного спора Шерлок предпочёл прогуляться.

Когда он вернулся, Джона дома не было, только его пустая чашка стояла на кофейном столике. Джон не имел привычки оставлять за собой посуду, это сразу показалось Шерлоку странным. Он вытащил телефон и сначала принялся строчить смс, но потом решил позвонить. Тело Шерлока пронзил приступ паники, когда он понял, что слышит жужжащий звук вибровызова где-то здесь, в гостиной. Телефон он нашёл в куртке Джона. Ботинок нет, а куртка на месте. Он ведь мог пойти к миссис Хадсон? Или выйти ещё куда-то? Но на улице было прохладно, и Джон никогда не уходил вот так, без предупреждения. Шерлок - да, но не Джон; он говорил заранее или писал сообщение. Шерлок перепроверил входящие смс, осмотрел квартиру на предмет записки - ничего. И при этом никаких следов борьбы.

Шерлок почувствовал, как труднее стало дышать, а к горлу подступила горечь. Это было не предчувствие, он уже знал, что произошло, нужно было найти только соответствующую улику. Шерлок опустился на колени и внимательно осмотрел пол.  
Улика ждала его под кожаным креслом. Шерлок готов был поспорить, что оказалась она там не случайно. Это вызов. Он надел резиновые перчатки и поднял с ковра небольшой дротик, на кончике которого был едва заметный след крови. Экспертиза, несомненно, покажет, что кровь принадлежит Джону.

Только не это, только не престонский маньяк. Он называл себя «исследователь» и никогда не оставлял своих жертв в живых. Пять мужчин, три женщины, но кроме того, что до похищения они отличались крепким здоровьем, между ними не было никакой связи, все из разных городов, разных возрастов и профессий. За ним охотились уже больше месяца, а находили только новые трупы. Джон для него всего лишь «девятый», очередная подопытная крыса. У Шерлока нехорошо засосало под ложечкой. Теперь можно было паниковать, но он изо всех сил старался этого не делать. Всего-то надо представить, что Джон лишь очередное звено в цепочке расследования.

Хотя, конечно, кого он обманывал. Жизнь Джона была для него не менее важна, чем своя собственная.

Шерлок снова вытащил свой телефон и набрал номер Лестрейда.

\- Лестрейд, мы не там его искали. Убийца снова в Лондоне. И он забрал Джона.

Его голос даже не дрогнул. Это хорошо, хладнокровность и самоконтроль ему ещё пригодятся. До этого они имели дело только с трупами, преступник специально похищал людей одиноких, чтобы некому было сразу спохватиться. Но теперь у них была возможность поймать маньяка на месте преступления («за хвост», как Шерлок называл это про себя), и Шерлок не собирался её упускать. Джон ещё жив, а значит, у них пока есть время.

***

\- Транквилизатор, - раздался мужской голос. - Ближайшие несколько часов будет тошнить и кружиться голова. Но это не страшно, потому что тебе всё равно не придётся вставать.

Джон очнулся, с трудом поднимая тяжёлые веки, и завертел головой. Он чувствовал неестественную сонливость, всё было будто в тумане, но мгновенный прилив адреналина заставил его слегка взбодриться. Пахло больницей и сыростью. Джон осмотрел, насколько ему позволяло положение, небольшое помещение. Одиночная палата, окна без решёток (второй или, может, третий этаж?), в углу белый стол, на котором лежала какая-то папка и несколько ампул со шприцами. Его похититель, определённо он, только теперь в белом халате, стоял к нему спиной. Понять, в чьи лапы он попал, не составило труда.

Когда он появился на Бейкер-стрит, сказав, что пришёл по делу, то не вызвал у Джона подозрений. Он не производил впечатления безумного психопата. Джон сказал, что Шерлок скоро вернётся и предложил чаю. Через несколько секунд он почувствовал острое жжение в шее и резко обернулся, занося удар кулаком, но промахнулся. Комната медленно вращалась против часовой стрелки, и в поисках опоры Джон ухватился за стол, одновременно пытаясь дотянуться до ножа, но было уже поздно. Последнее, что он помнил, это как цепкие руки аккуратно его подхватили, а потом он отключился.

Джон изо всех сил дёрнул руками. Запястья были крепко привязаны к металлическому каркасу кровати. Он застонал и попытался ещё раз.

\- Не заставляй меня затягивать их сильнее. Веди себя хорошо, - спокойно, даже беззаботно проговорил мужчина.

\- Ты чёртов псих! Отпусти меня! – прошипел Джон, тщётно пытаясь высвободить руки или ноги, которые тоже были надёжно закреплены ремнями.

\- Ну-ну. Не зли меня. Иначе наше сотрудничество пройдёт крайне неприятно, - он повернулся к Джону. - И не проси отпустить тебя. Можешь говорить что угодно, умолять, кричать, предлагать молчание в обмен на жизнь - я тебе не поверю. У меня есть несколько правил и первое из них: никому не доверять. Даже своей матери или другу. И второе: я никогда не нарушаю правила.

\- Ты людей убиваешь, тварь, - зло выплюнул Джон.

\- Не перебивай меня! Даже когда нет машин, я всё равно перехожу дорогу строго на зелёный, понимаешь? Кстати, я Фрэнк. В школе меня звали Фрики-Фрэнки, - он неожиданно рассмеялся, но также неожиданно прекратил. - Но тебе не советую.

Теперь, когда Джон почти не понимал, что несёт этот сумасшедший, он по-настоящему запаниковал.

\- Крысы не подходят, они слишком быстро дохнут. И потом, я ведь создаю лекарство не для крыс, а для людей. Теперь ты понимаешь? Всё это, - он обвёл руками обшарпанную палату, - на благо общества.

Лжец. Чёртов лжец. Джон догадывался, что он так развлекается. Ему просто нравится _наблюдать_.

Фрики-Фрэнки набрал в шприц какое-то вещество и, несмотря на протесты и попытки сопротивления, молча ввёл иглу Джону в плечо и до конца нажал на поршень. Потом он вскрыл ещё одну упаковку с ампулами и повторил свои действия. А затем стал ждать, сложив руки и чуть склонив голову набок.

От первого укола Джон ничего не почувствовал, но после второго через него будто начали пропускать ток, с каждым разом усиливая заряд. Мышцы перестали слушаться, сначала мелко задрожали пальцы, потом руки, а вскоре уже всё тело сводило судорогами. Тогда Фрэнк наложил жгут и, крепко удерживая его руку, вколол ему ещё что-то, на сей раз внутривенно, и дрожь постепенно стала отступать.

Джон вздохнул было с облегчением, когда с его зрением стало происходить нечто невероятное. Все предметы перед глазами исказились, будто невидимый огонь плавил их очертания. Джон крепко зажмурился и открыл глаза. Видение повторилось. Если это и были галлюцинации, то очень странные. Джон по-прежнему видел всё вокруг, только в очень странной… форме.

\- Что со мной, мать твою? – спросил Джон, тяжело дыша.

\- Терпение, сейчас всё узнаешь, - равнодушно ответил Фрэнк, глядя на часы.

Вскоре Джон перестал узнавать окружающие предметы и снова зажмурился, беспомощно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Перед закрытыми глазами заплясали причудливые огни. Сердце билось так сильно, что, казалось, мешало дышать. К тому же его всё ещё слегка потряхивало.

\- А ты сильный, - Фрэнк присел на кровать рядом с Джоном.

Он с нажимом провёл двумя пальцами по его щеке. Джон попытался отвернуться. Картинка перед глазами поплыла, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги.

\- Другие кричали.

Джон не мог видеть его лицо, но был почти уверен, что убийца улыбался.

\- Что это? Что ты мне вколол? – дрожащим голосом спросил Джон.

\- Тебе интересно? Ты ведь тоже, как и я, врач, может, ты...

\- Я не убийца, - перебил его Джон.

\- В самом деле? Кого ты обманываешь, Джон! - Фрэнк раскатисто засмеялся. – Ну, хорошо. Я ввёл тебе антикоагулянт1, над которым сейчас работаю, и циклоферон2. В сочетании они вызывают приступ, как ты мог заметить, поэтому коктейль пришлось разбавить фенобарбиталом3. Однако три препарата вместе вызывают зрительную агнозию, как у тебя сейчас, верно?

И аритмию, мысленно добавил Джон. Он дышал коротко и прерывисто, глубокие вдохи причиняли боль. Если ничего не предпринять, то он может не дожить до утра. Эта мысль почему-то не пугала его, просто неизбежный факт, и неважно, как его воспринимать. Джон закрыл глаза.  
Он вдруг подумал, что давно не виделся с Гарри, и так глупо повздорил с Шерлоком утром. И что если бы у него был выбор, он бы предпочёл погибнуть в бою, сражаясь или защищая кого-то. Как угодно, только не так.

Джон почувствовал ещё один укол и через минуту-другую стал терять связь с реальностью.

А потом ему снились _они_ – божественно-прекрасные создания, у которых были чёрные с золотом крылья и завораживающий, пугающий до смерти взгляд. Джон никак не мог вспомнить их название. Он читал о них когда-то, возможно в школе или институте, и его мозг знал ответ, но Джон терял над ним контроль. Он мог только лежать на спине и смотреть, как они кружат над ним. Джон был уверен, что лежит на поле боя, и хотя он ничего не слышал, синее небо то и дело заволакивало таким густым дымом, что слезились глаза.

***

Шерлок в который раз за вечер помассировал пальцами виски, стараясь максимально сконцентрироваться на тексте в окошке браузера. Никотиновые пластыри подходили к концу, но где-то за книгами на самой верхней полке лежала пачка сигарет, которую Шерлок так и не выкинул. Он нашёл нужный абзац и сверился с бумагами на столе. Последние две жертвы погибли от тромбоза периферических вен, несмотря на то, что в крови был найден антикоагулянт, по составу схожий с гепарином. Шерлок был не так уж силён в медицине, не считая определённых её областей, и с вопросами по этой части ему здорово помогал Джон. Так что теперь ему приходилось использовать всю свою хватку, чтобы в сжатые сроки изучить как можно больше материала. Он искал статьи об исследованиях и разработке антикоагулянтов, надеясь на подсказку в сухом изложении фактов. Когда он слишком углубился и поймал себя на том, что читает о побочных эффектах, что едва ли могло помочь ему в деле, то пошёл по другому пути.

Он выделил несколько статей, авторство которых предположительно могло принадлежать убийце. Две из них были опубликованы на медицинском форуме, и взлом администраторского аккаунта занял не так уж много времени. Однако это не принесло никаких плодов - IP первого подозреваемого было американским, а запрос по второму адресу перебросил его на промежуточный прокси, который в свою очередь привел его к пожилому пенсионеру с инвалидностью. А вот у сайта крупного фармацевтического холдинга оказалась куда более надёжная защита. Шерлок, надеясь, что это первый и последний раз, когда он обращается за помощью к своему брату, позвонил Майкрофту, так как не мог самостоятельно взломать сайт, а знакомых хакеров у него не было (досадное упущение). Взлом опять ничем не помог, зато навёл его на лабораторию, где как раз активно тестировали новый препарат на кроликах.

Они с Лестрейдом съездили туда, но либо кто-то подкупил персонал, либо никто и правда понятия не имел ни о каких пропажах, и Шерлок искал не там. Либо, хоть это и маловероятно, это мог быть кто-то из персонала. Шерлока ужасно раздражало, что нельзя было проверить каждого. Полиция опросила тех, кто занимался учётом и непосредственной разработкой препаратов, но этого было недостаточно.  
А что если бы они задержали настоящего маньяка? Он бы наверняка тянул время, пока Джон умирал бы где-то в десятках километров от них. От этой мысли скручивалось что-то внутри живота. Жертвы маньяка были похожи на изломанных кукол со стеклянными глазами. И среди них, Шерлок легко мог представить, Джон с холодным взглядом его всегда таких тёплых глаз. Он заставлял себя не думать об этом, не думать о том, что Джон _уже_ мог быть мёртв.

В отчаянии он проследил за одним сотрудником лаборатории, который показался ему подозрительным, но эта ниточка (или, вернее, пустое подозрение) быстро оборвалась, и он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит.

***

Джону казалось, что он застрял где-то на полпути между небом и землёй. Он парил в невесомости, не чувствуя рук и ног, а вокруг был сплошной туман, местами такой плотный, что было тяжело дышать. Джон как раз пытался попробовать облако на вкус, когда услышал этот уже ненавистный голос.

\- Никак не могу решить эту задачку...

Фрэнк сидел за столом над своими бумагами, закинув ногу на ногу, и задумчиво водил кончиком ручки по губам. Он был худощав и когда ходил, то держал спину прямо, горделиво даже, а вот сидел как-то криво, слегка заваливаясь влево. Возможно, виной тому была застарелая травма или дурная детская привычка.

Фрэнк поднялся и подошёл к нему.

\- Ты особенный, Джон, ты должен гордиться этим, - он коснулся указательным пальцем его лба. - Большинство людей умирает просто так, не принося своей смертью никакой пользы. Но у тебя всё ещё есть шанс…

Джон уже почти не обращал внимания на то, что он говорит, почти всегда одна и та же чушь. А его редкие реплики в ответ («тестировал бы всё это на себе, придурок») могли закончиться унизительной пощёчиной и только. Джон не хотел усугублять своё итак незавидное положение.

Он, когда сознание прояснялось, пытался смотреть на него глазами Шерлока.  
Сколько ему лет? Откуда он? Была ли у него семья? Но за два дня (или уже три?) он узнал не так много, да и то, это были большей частью просто предположения.

Ему около сорока, вероятно, воспитывался матерью-одиночкой, не женат. Волосы светлые, но Джону казалось, что цвет ненатуральный. По образованию не то врач, не то биохимик. Возможно, работал фармакологом, раз имел доступ к препаратам, которые пока даже в больницах не достать. Педантичен до чёртиков и даже побрил его утром, и вчера примерно в то же время (значит, прошло два с половиной дня). Повёрнут на своих правилах. Это должно было как-то помочь Шерлоку найти его, он ведь всегда видел связь там, где другие её не замечали.

***

Шерлок не спал третий день. Не мог спать, пока не найдёт хоть какую-то зацепку. От недостатка сна слегка кружилась голова, а от переизбытка кофеина и никотина подрагивали пальцы. Обычно он старался спать хотя бы по четыре часа в сутки, чтобы быть в норме, но за последние дни не сомкнул глаз ни на минуту. И если Джон погибнет, то он, наверное, уже никогда не сможет заснуть.

Он чувствовал, как тикают часы, и едва закрывал глаза дольше, чем на десять секунд, как воображение рисовало большие зелёные цифры, как на электронном табло, и их счёт приближался к нулю. Предыдущие жертвы оставались в живых в пределах от трёх дней до недели, и время Джона, возможно, уже на исходе. Ещё немного и цифры станут красными, а перед ними появится знак минус.

Было пять утра, когда Шерлок в сотый раз изучал записи о местах преступления. Вернее, о местах, где преступник держал своих жертв, а уже после подбрасывал трупы туда, где их могли обнаружить. Это доставляло немало хлопот - связать жертву и место, где её держали до этого, было нелегкой задачей даже для Шерлока, так как преступник работал очень чисто. Шерлок восхитился бы его профессионализмом, если бы не чувствовал себя загнанным в тупик. Всякий раз он находил множество следов жертвы и ничего, что привело бы его к убийце.

Что мы имеем? Серийный убийца, работающий чётко по одной и той же схеме: похищение, заброшенное здание, испытания, перемещение трупа. Относительно способа похищения Шерлок знал то, что убийца использовал пистолет с транквилизатором для животных, достать такой не составит труда; действие на человека примерно от получаса до двух. Как далеко за это время он мог отвезти Джона?  
Итак, это следующий этап – подходящее место для безумных экспериментов. Поразительно, сколько в окрестностях любого крупного города найдётся заброшенных зданий, где никто не услышит криков о помощи. Однако в данный момент именно вопрос «где» был ключевым. Найдёшь место – найдёшь Джона.

Каким же надо быть идиотом, чтобы потратить два дня, копаясь во всех этих формулах и формулировках. Неверно, неверно, _неверно_. Определённо нужно было работать в другом направлении. Ключ вот же он, прямо у него на руках.

Шерлок смёл всё со стола и разложил перед собой восемь листов бумаги. Все данные он уже знал наизусть и мог проговорить их про себя хоть десять раз подряд, что ужасно раздражало, ведь толку от этого не было абсолютно никакого.

_Соберись. Посмотри на них все сразу._

«Престон, Ливерпуль, Бристоль, Солсбери, Брайтон, Лондон, Лондон, Кармартен, _Лондон_ ».

Не то. Хотя при желании Шерлок и мог бы найти здесь закономерность.

«Химический склад – в прошлом целлюлозная фабрика, ветклиника – в прошлом питомник, медицинский колледж – в прошлом…»

Его дыхание участилось. _О, вот же оно._ Шерлок сравнил остальные места – все они когда-то поменяли своё назначение. Это могло быть случайным совпадением, а могло быть и ключом. _Нет, нет, нет, ну какие уж тут случайности._

Шерлок достал телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака и позвонил Лестрейду.

\- Я нашёл связь. Нет, не между жертвами, между местами. Он держал их в заброшенных зданиях, изменивших своё назначение. Не жилых и никогда не перестраивавшихся. Составьте список таких мест и отправьте патрули. Я сейчас приеду.

Он схватил пальто и, натягивая его на ходу, сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Что ж, это было лучше, чем ничего.

***

\- Тебе нужно немного поспать, - сказал Лестрейд, когда Шерлок вошёл в его кабинет.

Шерлок на него едва не сорвался. Как он не понимал, что Шерлок скорее введёт себе кофе внутривенно, чем будет спать, пока Джон в опасности?

\- Дай мне список, - безаппеляционно потребовал он. - Ты по всем адресам отправил патрули?

\- У нас не хватает людей, когда выступит утренняя смена, я... - начал Лестрейд, но Шерлок его перебил.

\- Куда ты никого не отправил?

Лестрейд указал на два адреса в самом низу списка.

\- Я поеду на Риджерс роуд.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Лестрейд, снимая плащ с вешалки. - Делай, что считаешь нужным. Но будь осторожен.

\- Разумеется.

Через полчаса он уже выходил из кэба неподалёку от заброшенной больницы Святого Барлоу. Когда-то давно это был медицинский институт, но во время Второй Мировой здесь открыли госпиталь. На первый взгляд здание было безнадёжно заброшенным, но Шерлок сразу приметил свежие следы шин на гравии. Следы вели к зданию, но машины нигде не было видно. Впрочем, не это сейчас было первозадачей. Главный вход был заперт на старый, местами побитый ржавчиной замок, а окна первого этажа заколочены. Тогда Шерлок обошёл здание вокруг и замер, когда в одном из окон на втором этаже увидел тусклый свет. Он тут же написал смс Лестрейду, а затем, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, побежал вдоль стены, держа пистолет наготове и внимательно прислушиваясь к малейшим шорохам. Как он и предполагал, убийца пользовался чёрным входом - замок на двери был грубо выломан. Он поднялся на второй этаж и выключил фонарик, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени. К двери, из-под которой бил свет, он шёл медленно, почти не дыша и ступая очень осторожно, так как под ногами в любой момент могли заскрипеть деревянные половицы. Никогда ещё расстояние в пять метров не казалось ему таким бесконечно долгим.

Первое, что увидел Шерлок, когда ворвался в палату, был Джон. _Живой._

\- Джон! – позвал Шерлок, направляя пистолет на мужчину в белом халате.

Джон не шелохнулся.

\- Отойди от него! – скомандовал Шерлок.

Мужчина отбросил шприц на стол и медленно поднял руки, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку лицом.

\- Что с ним? Что ты ему ввёл? – Шерлок подошёл ближе, оглядываясь на Джона.

Тот по-прежнему не шевелился. Похоже, он был без сознания. Можно было подумать, что это просто очень крепкий сон, но этот сон подозрительно напоминал кому.

\- Отвечай сейчас же! – потребовал Шерлок и ткнул преступнику в лоб дулом пистолета.

\- Я много чего ему ввёл, - губы его растянулись в мерзкой улыбке. - Ты немного опоздал. Я - Фрэнк Доусон, кстати. Рад нашей встрече. Чего не скажешь о тебе, а? Думал, ты будешь рад поймать меня собственноручно.

\- Как ты посмел прикасаться к нему, - прорычал Шерлок, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не нажать на курок. - Клянусь, ты пожалеешь об этом.

Казалось, Фрэнку вовсе не было страшно, в отличие от самого Шерлока, который до этого момента не знал, что кто-то способен разозлить его до такой степени, что...

\- Ты не убьёшь меня, Холмс, - маньяк словно прочитал его мысли.

Шерлок не такой меткий стрелок, как Джон, да и руки у него сейчас трясутся, но это ведь не имеет значения, если стреляешь в упор.  
Он опустил пистолет и, не раздумывая, выстрелил убийце в колено. Тот взвыл, а потом засмеялся, как сумасшедший.

\- Я же говорил! Ты не сможешь, не сможешь убить, потому что...

\- Заткнись! Ты ошибся, понял? - Шерлок отошёл на несколько шагов, почти к самой двери. _Второй выстрел с учётом отдачи пришёлся выше._ Идеально.

Доусон продолжал сотрясаться от смеха, что немного мешало хорошо прицелиться, но с такого расстояния грех было не попасть.

Второй выстрел заткнул его навсегда.

Шерлок быстро вытащил телефон и вызвал скорую, одновременно нащупывая артерию на шее Джона. Затем убрал мобильник в карман и вытер рукавом взмокший лоб.  
На столе он нашёл пустую ампулу с надписью «Morphine sulfate» и записи Доусона. Шерлок бегло просмотрел их содержимое и вернулся к Джону.

\- Джон... Джон! - он обхватил его лицо руками и проверил, реагируют ли зрачки на свет. - Джон, ответь мне!

Шерлок откинул простыню, которой тот был укрыт, и осмотрел его. В области правой лодыжки был сильный отёк, но других повреждений Шерлок не обнаружил, разве что некоторое физическое истощение да следы от уколов и капельницы. А ещё около ноздрей были едва заметные следы запекшейся крови.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо... - едва слышно пробормотал Джон, всё ещё не открывая глаз.

Шерлок с облегчением выдохнул и торопливо освободил его запястья и лодыжки от ремней.

\- Ты в безопасности, слышишь меня? - он крепко обхватил его пальцы, другой рукой убирая влажные пряди со лба.

\- Шерлок?

Кажется, он ещё никогда в жизни не был так рад своему имени, слетающему с чьих-то губ.

\- Да, да, я нашёл тебя, - Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.

Джон слабо улыбнулся и коснулся его щеки. С улицы доносился приближающийся вой сирен.

\- Держись, ладно? - Шерлок погладил его по волосам. - Сейчас мы отсюда уедем.

Джон больше ничего так и не сказал, только смотрел куда-то сквозь Шерлока и снова отключился, когда его перекладывали на носилки.

\- А это нам пригодится, - Шерлок схватил со стола папку с записями и поспешил следом.

На улице его окликнул Лестрейд:

\- Шерлок? Что там произошло?

\- Всё потом, - бросил Шерлок, забираясь в машину следом за медиками.

Всю дорогу до больницы он не отпускал его руку и если бы не два врача напротив, то он бы, наверное, расплакался не то от облегчения, не то от горечи, сдавливающей грудь. Никогда ещё Шерлок не чувствовал себя так хорошо и плохо одновременно.  
Он и в кошмарных снах не мог представить, что когда-нибудь с Джоном случится подобное. С его Джоном, по его вине. Он ошибался, считая, что худшее уже позади.

\- С ним всё будет хорошо? – спросил Шерлок у молодого врача. Возраст около 30 лет, женат, есть ребёнок.

\- Сейчас пока трудно сказать. Остаётся надеяться, что не произошло никаких необратимых изменений.

\- Но он ведь приходил в сознание, значит, его мозг не повреждён, ведь так?

\- Он разговаривал с вами? - поинтересовался другой врач.

Шерлок прокрутил в голове те немногочисленные слова, что произнёс Джон. Разговором это трудно было назвать.

\- Но он узнал меня, это ведь хорошо?

\- Думаю, да, - тот, что постарше, вежливо ему улыбнулся.

Через несколько минут они уже прибыли в больницу.

Ещё через пару минут, в течение которых он пытался усидеть на месте, терпеливо ожидая, когда кто-нибудь выйдет из палаты и расскажет ему о состоянии Джона, Шерлоку пришло смс от Лестрейда.

_Ты с ума сошёл? Зачем ты его убил?_

Шерлок ответил не задумываясь.

_Он хотел навредить Джону._

Его могли посадить за это. Вряд ли надолго, но всё же. Однако это казалось сущей ерундой по сравнению с тем, что Джон мог никогда не проснуться.

***

Шерлоку снилось, что он имитировал нападения вампира. Он не пил ничью кровь и не кусал своих жертв, просто обставлял всё так, что даже у матёрых детективов закрадывались мысли, что тут замешана нечистая сила. Шерлок делал характерные отметины на шее и через сонную артерию выкачивал кровь, пока у жертвы не переставало биться сердце, а потом наслаждался шумихой во всех СМИ.  
Однако ни это чувство, ни его прекрасные бледные куклы не могли и на десятую долю скрасить его тоску. Это было занятно, не более того. Иногда на одну жертву у него уходили недели - найти подходящего человека, проследить маршрут, подготовить место преступления, схватить, убить, устранить улики, улыбнуться заголовку в утренней газете. А потом всё сначала. И ему жаль, что нет Джима, который мог бы восхититься его работой (смотри, как танцует весь Скотланд-Ярд).  
И ему жаль, что нет Джона, чтобы остановить его.

***

Джон не знал, сколько времени прошло, но туман над головой стал рассеиваться. Он снова лежал на земле, и над ним кружили всё те же крылатые создания. Иногда они пролетали совсем низко, и шелест крыльев складывался в неясный шёпот. Голоса становились всё громче, и среди них Джон различал один женский, мелодичный. Его обладательница парила очень высоко, но вдруг оказалась рядом так быстро, что у Джона перехватило дыхание от неожиданности.

 _Умрёшь во сне, сойдёшь в ад, вставай, солдат,_ \- пропела она и хлестнула его крылом по лицу.

 _«Валькирии»,_ \- подумал Джон и открыл глаза. Он, наконец, вспомнил созданий из своих «золотых», наполненных жаром снов, а значит, теперь его разум в порядке.

А потом Джон увидел Шерлока и больше не вспоминал о крылатых тварях. Шерлок дремал, забравшись с ногами на стул. Джон тихо позвал его по имени, и он вздрогнул, как от дурного сна. Ему потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, затем лицо его просияло, и он устремился к Джону.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Ну, бывало и получше. Сколько я здесь?

\- Второй день. Говорят, ещё бы немного и…

Джон хмуро посмотрел на кровоподтёки на своих запястьях и вдруг вспомнил, как выпрыгнул из окна второго этажа. Это было глупо и безрассудно, но это могло быть его единственной возможностью спастись. Шерлок мог никогда его не найти, или найти его мёртвым или покалеченным. Он не знал, чего ждать от этого психа, и неизвестность убивала не хуже наркотиков. Он притворялся спящим, надеясь, что Фрэнк снизит дозу, и тогда, может быть, каким-то чудом ему удастся сбежать.  
Его слегка пошатывало после длительного пребывания в лежачем положении, но окно так легко поддалось, что это придало Джону сил и уверенности. Он уже чувствовал свободу, нужна была лишь капля везения. Джон тогда подумал, что уже прыгал как-то с такой высоты. Это казалось так просто, что он даже улыбнулся, забираясь на подоконник.  
Однако приземлился он неудачно. Возможно, он и смог бы уйти, но почти сразу в глаза ему ударил яркий свет фар, и это был никто иной, как его мучитель, именовавший себя доктором.  
Джон испытывал нечто похожее, когда ему не удавалось спасти чью-то жизнь: отчаяние, злость и боль, только на сей раз во стократ усиленные.  
До этого инцидента Фрэнк просто загружал его морфином, когда уезжал куда-то, так что Джон не был способен и трёх шагов сделать, если вообще просыпался. Маньяку нравилось давать жертве призрачную иллюзию свободы, надежду на освобождение. Что, если он где-то задержится и жертва придёт в себя? Так он ловил кайф, когда возвращался, а его пташка всё ещё была в клетке. Но после попытки побега ремни на запястьях больше не исчезали.

\- Тебе провели диализ4, так что теперь всё должно быть хорошо, - голос Шерлока вернул его к реальности.

Джон пока ещё был сильно ослаблен и смертельно бледен, но впервые за эти дни его разум не затуманивали никакие препараты, сильнодействующие, по крайней мере.

\- А что с ногой? – он попытался ею пошевелить, но движения сковывал гипс.

\- Связки повреждены, но перелома нет. - Шерлок поднялся. - Я скажу, что ты проснулся. Тебе должны провести кое-какие тесты.

\- Подожди, - Джон схватил его за руку. - Это ведь ты убил его, да?

Джон смутно припоминал дикий смех, звук выстрела и наступившую затем тишину. Нашёл его Шерлок, а значит…

Шерлок кивнул. Ни к чему было скрывать от Джона правду.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Джон, испытывая чувство дежа вю.

Шерлок какое-то время молча смотрел на него.

\- Нет, - честно сказал он. - Это было легко, но... дело не в этом.

\- А в чём?

\- В тебе, Джон.

Тогда Джон понял, что будь на его месте кто-то другой, Шерлок бы просто сдал гада полиции. Но он предпочёл убийство. Наверное, это можно было считать своего рода признанием в любви.

\- Ну, это был… нелогичный поступок, - сказал Джон.

\- Порой логика отступает, когда дело касается тебя, - признал Шерлок.

 

На другой день к нему приходила Сара и просидела рядом с Джоном почти час.  
Шерлок всё это время тоже находился в палате, с показным равнодушием разглядывая то противоположную стену, то Джона. Джону было не по себе от этого взгляда, и он хотел, чтобы Шерлок оставил их вдвоём. Однако он был слишком благодарен за то, что Шерлок составляет ему компанию, пока врачи приводят его в норму, и не посмел бы попросить его уйти.

Пока Сара не ушла, Шерлок не проронил ни слова.

\- Как предсказуемо, - сказал он, ожесточённо нажимая на кнопки телефона.

\- О чём ты?

\- Сара. Ещё две недели назад вы расстались, а теперь она... - Шерлок с досадой поджал губы.

\- По-моему, она просто поняла, что наше расставание было ошибкой. Что она всё ещё чувствует что-то ко мне.

\- Ну да, конечно. Жалость.

\- Погоди, ты... - начал Джон.

\- Я что? - перебил его Шерлок.

_Ревнуешь._

Джон пристально посмотрел на него, приоткрыв рот от удивления.

\- Ничего, - он усмехнулся.

\- Именно, - Шерлок резко поднялся и направился к двери. - Я зайду вечером, мне нужно быть на слушании.

До Джона только сейчас вдруг дошло, что факт убийства, пусть даже разыскиваемого преступника, не могли оставить без внимания. Но как только он собрался спросить об этом, мысленно проклиная свою заторможенность, как дверь палаты уже закрылась за Шерлоком.

***

Джон провёл в больнице не так много времени, но ему осточертело лежать в постели и чувствовать всё тот же запах. Он бы не удивился, если в кошмарах вместо окрашенного кровью песка ему бы стала сниться больница, пропахшая медикаментами. Так что он был просто счастлив, когда лечащий врач внимательно просмотрел его медкарту и сообщил о выписке. Джон подозревал, что не обошлось тут и без Шерлока, которому тоже явно надоело торчать в больнице. Либо он умел читать мысли и услышал его отчаянное, но так и невысказанное «забери меня уже отсюда!».

К полудню они были на Бейкер-стрит.

\- Наконец-то дома, - Джон вдохнул полной грудью и тут же поморщился. - Этот родной запах химикатов.

\- Чёрт, забыл про эксперимент, - пробормотал Шерлок и метнулся на кухню.

Кажется, до его похищения он занимался получением ацетилена, если Джон ничего не путал. Он открыл окно в гостиной и осмотрелся. Квартира представляла собой довольно печальное зрелище: все горизонтальные поверхности были заставлены чашками с остатками кофе (три на столе, по одной на каминной полке и подоконнике, две на полу около дивана и ещё одна опасно балансировала на подлокотнике кресла), диван завален книгами и газетами, а кухонный стол целиком превратился в химическую лабораторию. Теперь Джон осознал, _сколько_ времени Шерлок проводил с ним в больнице. Такое ощущение, что Шерлок заходил домой только затем, чтобы переодеться и взять нетбук. Джон бы не удивился, узнав, что и ночевал он не дома, а где-нибудь в гостинице неподалёку от больницы.

Шерлок наводил видимость порядка, сваливая грязную посуду в раковину и убирая газеты и книги в коробку под столом, пока Джон молча окидывал взглядом их квартиру и, несмотря на царящий в ней бардак и едкий запах, чувствовал себя _дома_.  
Было бы странно, если бы он вернулся в идеально чистую квартиру. Он бы подумал, что их выселили, или с Шерлоком случилось какое-то чудо. Или беда.

\- Всегда знал, что нельзя надолго оставлять тебя одного, - сказал Джон, невесело улыбнувшись.

\- Даже и не вздумай, - ответил Шерлок.

Джон доковылял до кресла и тяжело в него опустился. Гипс обещали скоро сменить на тугую повязку, а пока ему приходилось пользоваться костылём. Чудесно, сменил трость на костыль. Хотелось верить, что ещё одно дело не обернётся для него креслом-каталкой.

\- Как судебное дело, кстати? – спросил он.

\- Всё отлично, я чист.

\- Полагаю, Лестрейда надо благодарить?

\- Не только, - ответил Шерлок уклончиво.

\- Майкрофт? – предположил Джон.

Губы Шерлока дёрнулись, и это, при желании, можно было назвать улыбкой.

 

Этим утром, ещё в больнице, Джон проснулся на рассвете, но так и не смог снова заснуть; в больнице он вообще спал беспокойно и надеялся, что дома это пройдёт. Каково же было его удивление, когда ему удалось только подремать от силы минут двадцать. Ужасно раздражал дневной свет, пробивающийся сквозь шторы, и неуютное ощущение, что он не был тут целую вечность, хотя прошла всего неделя. Вдобавок разболелась нога, и это была отнюдь не психосоматика.

Джон полежал немного, потом включил ноутбук и попытался сделать запись в блоге. Что он мог написать? «Так получилось, что я опять вляпался в переделку. Помните, я рассказывал про маньяка, который ставил эксперименты над людьми? Так вот я стал его последней жертвой. Спасибо Шерлоку, я остался жив». Джон, да ты держишься молодцом, по тебе и не скажешь.

 _«Я побывал в грёбаном аду»_ , вот что хотелось написать. Он даже написал, но в итоге стёр предложение, подумав, что его всё равно не поймут.

Тело Джона охватила лёгкая ломота, и ему по-прежнему хотелось спать, а день всё длился, длился и длился. _Невыносимо._ В доме воцарилась тишина - Шерлока, похоже, не было дома, - и это тоже раздражало.

Он спустился вниз и побродил по квартире. К дверце холодильника была прикреплена записка: «Ушёл за покупками. ШХ». Джон усмехнулся. Как это было нетипично для Шерлока - сам пошёл в магазин, да ещё и предупредил. С него бы сталось попросить об этом миссис Хадсон.

Джон плюхнулся на диван и принялся бесцельно переключать каналы. Вскоре хлопнула входная дверь, и на лестнице появился Шерлок с охапкой пакетов. Он окинул Джона оценивающим взглядом и нахмурился.

\- Тебе не следовало спускаться, - заключил он.

\- Я уже не настолько плох, - запротестовал Джон, стараясь не вспоминать о том, что от приступа головокружения чуть было не навернулся на лестнице.

Шерлок хотел возразить что-то, как вдруг зазвонил его мобильник.

\- Что у тебя? – ответил Шерлок и внимательно выслушал звонившего. - Нет, не сегодня. И я бы поискал его бывшую жену. Уверен, с этим ты справишься.

Он выключил телефон и принялся убирать продукты в холодильник.

\- Лестрейд звонил? – поинтересовался Джон.

\- Да.

\- И ты отказался? – удивился Джон. - Почему?

\- Не хочу брать никаких дел какое-то время. Нам нужно немного передохнуть.

Джон улыбнулся бы, если бы не чувствовал себя так паршиво. Это ведь из-за него Шерлок отказался, не так ли? Он не хочет ехать на место преступления один. Или - не хочет оставлять Джона одного. Или, хоть это и маловероятно, Шерлоку самому нужен перерыв.  
Он подумает об этом позже. А пока его куда больше волновал другой вопрос.

\- Шерлок, а где мой пистолет? – как можно беззаботнее спросил он.

Джон едва не запаниковал, когда поиски по всей квартире не увенчались успехом (он не смог посмотреть только на верхних полках книжного шкафа). Шерлок ведь стрелял из его пистолета, и теперь его могли конфисковать.

\- Зачем тебе? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

Он должен был догадаться, что морфин вызвал у Джона привыкание, и теперь его тело мучилось после детоксикации. Дьявольская боль, от которой нет спасения. Если только у тебя нет дозы или...  
Нет, нет, нет, Джон бы не стал об этом даже думать.

\- Зачем, Джон? - переспросил Шерлок. Он не сомневался, что у Джона нет скрытых суицидальных наклонностей, но ему нужно было знать наверняка.

\- Где он, чёрт возьми? - забывшись, Джон вскочил на ноги, но через мгновение рухнул обратно на диван, морщась от боли.

\- Пистолет на экспертизе, и... - Шерлок опустился рядом с ним на колени, - я могу достать метадон5, если хочешь.

\- Лучше заткнись, - прошептал Джон.

\- Я знаю, каково тебе, - Шерлок коснулся его руки, участливо заглядывая в глаза.

\- Не настолько дерьмово, чтобы превращаться в наркомана.

Шерлок отстранился.

\- Лучше дай мне что-нибудь от тошноты, - попросил Джон.

\- Хорошо, - он поднялся и, помедлив немного, направился на кухню.

Шерлок весь вечер наблюдал за ним исподтишка, и хотя Джон упорно делал вид, что всё в порядке, он видел, как Джон сжимал кулаки, намеренно до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Шерлок знал по себе - это отвлекало от другой боли, разливающейся по всему телу, это позволяло не сходить с ума от бездействия.

Вскоре Джон отправился в постель, и Шерлок, не зная, чем ещё себя занять, для разнообразия тоже решил попробовать поспать. Джон ужаснулся бы, узнав, как давно у него не было нормального здорового сна.

_Джон._

Судя по его состоянию, ломка только набирала силу. Может, следовало остаться с ним? Даже несмотря на то, что он огрызался и просил оставить его одного. Всё равно Шерлок не мог заснуть и только ворочался с боку на бок, прислушиваясь к звукам в комнате наверху.  
Долго ждать не пришлось. В три часа ночи он получил от Джона пустое смс и мгновенно вскочил с постели. Не накидывая халата, босиком, он взлетел вверх по лестнице.

Джон сидел на кровати, держась за живот.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - выдавил он. - Помоги мне спуститься.

Сначала Джона рвало, а затем пару минут он просто содрогался всем телом, обнимая унитаз как родной. Шерлок, не зная, что ещё можно сделать, стал поглаживать его ладонью по спине, про себя недовольно отмечая, что позвонки слишком легко прощупываются. За эти дни Джон похудел почти на десять фунтов. Другой бы не придал этому особого значения, Джон не выглядел худым, но Шерлок знал, что для Джона это не норма. Даже при их непредсказуемом образе жизни обычно ему удавалось сохранять постоянный вес.

\- Господи, как ты с этим боролся? - Джон обессиленно откинул голову назад, пытаясь отдышаться.

Шерлок вытер его лицо и бросил полотенце в корзину с грязным бельём.

\- Никак. Страх ещё одной передозировки, - сказал он бесцветно.

К такому откровению, признаться, Джон не был готов. И хотя ему ещё с первых дней их знакомства было интересно, почему Лестрейд пытался найти наркотики у него в квартире, Джон так и не решился спросить, что предшествовало этой истории. Он перехватил взгляд Шерлока, лицо его не выражало ничего, но от того, что Джон на секунду увидел в глазах, ему стало не по себе. Это было гораздо хуже, чем ничего.

\- Я был тем ещё идиотом. Майкрофт меня спас, - Шерлок попытался улыбнуться. - Ещё раз я бы этого не пережил.

Это кое-что объясняло. Такие, как Шерлок, не любят, чтобы их видели в моменты слабости и беспомощности, а уж тем более если это родной брат, которого ты ненавидишь едва ли не сильнее, чем любишь.

Шерлок молча протянул Джону руку и помог ему подняться и умыться.

\- Обратно я могу сам, мне уже лучше, - произнёс Джон, упираясь обеими руками в края раковины и окончательно выравнивая дыхание.

\- Не дури, - сказал Шерлок и закинул его руку себе на плечо.

Около лестницы он притормозил, о чём-то раздумывая.

\- Пока будешь спать у меня, - решил Шерлок, и они повернули в его спальню.

\- А ты? – спросил Джон, когда Шерлок усадил его на свою постель.

\- Я могу поспать на диване, - он принялся искать что-то в шкафу, поэтому голос его звучал приглушённо. - Или у тебя. Но пока побуду здесь, если ты не против.

Он протянул Джону белую футболку и помог ему стянуть свою, всю липкую от пота.

\- Хорошо. И... можешь спать у меня.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

Джон надел свежую футболку, которая пришлась ему почти впору, и свернулся под одеялом. Его тело всё ещё била мелкая дрожь, которая то приходила, то уходила, в отличие от боли, которая истязала его тело беспрерывно, будто кто-то вонзил в него тысячу иголок и ежесекундно проверял, глубоко ли те сидят. _Ты думал, что уже побывал в аду?_ Нет же, вот он.  
Джон вспомнил слова Шерлока про метадон и на мгновение всерьёз подумал о том, чтобы о нём попросить. Шерлок ведь достал бы, даже сейчас, посреди ночи. Вместо этого он сдавленно застонал и обхватил подушку покрепче. Подушка пахла хлопком и кондиционером для белья, и ещё немного – Шерлоком. Джон никогда не задумывался, как пахнет Шерлок, но сейчас понял, что узнал бы этот запах среди сотни других.  
Он слышал, как Шерлок пододвинул кресло к кровати и сел рядом. А потом почувствовал, как тёплая ладонь легла ему на плечо и мягко заскользила вниз по руке, а потом снова и снова, сверху вниз. Это монотонное движение едва ли успокаивало, но хотя бы помогало отвлечься от боли. Джон сосредоточился на своём плече, и постепенно его дыхание стало глубже и размереннее, а мышцы расслаблялись. Он погружался в сон.

***

Проснулся Джон от какого-то неясного шума, однако когда открыл глаза и прислушался, то ничего не услышал. В комнате было тихо и темно, лишь полоска света пробивалась между тяжёлыми шторами. Либо раннее утро, либо пасмурный полдень, рассудил Джон, так как часов поблизости не наблюдалось. Спальня Шерлока, к удивлению Джона, вовсе не представляла собой катастрофу, а скорее выглядела просто необжитой.  
Он выпростал руки из-под одеяла и потянулся. В теле царила слабость и ещё какое-то неприятное тянущее ощущение, но это был лишь отголосок того, что он испытывал вчера. Вставать ужасно не хотелось, но его мочевой пузырь, казалось, вот-вот лопнет, так что Джон полежал неподвижно ещё немного, а затем попытался сесть. Попытался, потому что в первую секунду ему показалось, что его голова сейчас просто взорвётся, так что передвигаться пришлось очень осторожно.

Шерлок обнаружился на кухне (вероятно, отсюда и шум).

\- Выпей, это поможет восстановить соляной баланс, - он протянул Джону кружку. - Оттого и голова трещит.

Откуда?.. Вопрос застрял у Джона в горле. Шерлок ведь тоже через это проходил.  
Джон взял кружку и осушил её до дна, скривившись от сладковато-солёного привкуса. Пожалуй, он не хотел знать, что там намешано.

\- Хочешь есть? – спросил Шерлок, помешивая что-то в кастрюле.

\- Умираю с голода, - признал Джон и оседлал стул.

Он с удивлением посмотрел на Шерлока. Он что, был в фартуке? Серьёзно?

\- Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, - изумился Джон, гадая, откуда у Шерлока мог взяться фартук. Наверное, подарил кто-нибудь. Хотел бы он видеть лицо Шерлока в тот момент…

\- Я и не говорил, что умею, - хоть Шерлок и стоял к нему спиной, но Джон слышал по его голосу, что он улыбается. И впервые за этот день, или даже дни, Джон тоже улыбнулся.

\- Ну, надеюсь, ты не перепутал белладонну с базиликом, - пошутил он.

\- Всё не настолько плохо, я тебя уверяю.

К слову, куриный суп был отменным. И никакой белладонны.

***

Несмотря на то, что Шерлок в самом деле не искал себе расследований какое-то время, те сами его находили. Чаще это были мелкие дела, которые Шерлок мог раскрыть даже не выходя из дома, но однажды утром ему пришёл е-мейл от Майкрофта с фотографиями с двух разных мест преступления и подписью _«Ты ведь не бросишь нашего инспектора одного с таким интересным делом? Он ещё не установил связь»_.

\- Нашего?! – вслух возмутился Шерлок и стал набирать ответ _«Майкрофт, перестань вме…»_ , но прервался на полуслове. - О. А это и правда может быть интересно.

Разумеется, Шерлок сразу увидел связь – на запястьях обеих жертв были тонкие, почти незаметные на первый взгляд красные ленточки.

\- Джон, - позвал Шерлок. – Что значит, когда на запястье носят красную ленточку? Это какая-то религиозная принадлежность?

Он присел рядом с Джоном на диван и повернул к нему ноутбук.

\- Не совсем, - Джон всмотрелся в фотографии. - Это что-то вроде оберега от сглаза, близкий человек повязывает её тебе… правда, чаще используют просто нить.

\- Значит, жертвы знали его. Если, конечно, предположить, что это было надето до смерти. Они как будто просто заснули, правда? Смерть не была насильственной. И я думаю, что будет ещё…

У него уже была масса версий, и он мог бы, конечно, просто связаться с Лестрейдом, но без его личного присутствия дело могло затянуться.

\- Джон, я должен… - начал Шерлок, но Джон его перебил.

\- Конечно, - сказал он и улыбнулся. – Иди.

Шерлок порывисто поцеловал Джона в лоб, чем немало того удивил, накинул пальто с шарфом и ринулся навстречу новому делу.

 

Вернулся он поздно, запыхавшийся и довольный.

– Дилетант! А я-то надеялся на серийного убийцу, - с досадой сказал детектив, устраивая пальто на крючке. Хотя на самом деле он нисколько не сожалел, что дело оказалось не затяжным.

Шерлок на одном дыхании рассказал Джону, как установил, что обе жертвы посещали одно и то же общество анонимных игроков, как подтвердилась одна из его первых версий, что причиной смерти стал нервно-паралитический яд, который попал в организм через кожу посредством отравленных ленточек, и как Лестрейд арестовал фасилитатора6 группы, в то время как ему с Донован («с кем мне только приходится работать!») удалось обнаружить третью жертву до того, как наступила кома.

\- И ты понял всё это только по ленточкам? Потрясающе! – голос Джона был ещё немного сонным, он задремал, пока ждал Шерлока, но оживлённость Шерлока всегда действовала на него заразительно.

Улыбка Шерлока засияла шире.

\- Думаю, я даже проголодался. Закажем что-нибудь или проверим, насколько хорошо я готовлю лапшу?

\- Однозначно проверим, – тут же согласился Джон. – Просто не терпится попробовать.

Он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии ещё раз созерцать аномалию под названием «Шерлок готовит».

Лапша, правда, получилась слегка слипшейся, потому что они решили устроить партию в быстрые шахматы («тебе нужно тренировать мозги, Джон») и чуть не забыли про еду, но при этом на удивление вкусной.

Как это часто бывало, за ужином (или очень поздним ужином) Джон включал какое-нибудь кино, и Шерлок волей-неволей присоединялся к просмотру. Они пересмотрели почти всего Бонда и несколько боевиков вроде Терминатора, и теперь Джон намеревался познакомить его с классикой фантастики. Начали они со Звёздных войн, и уже добрались до второго эпизода, «Атаки клонов». Шерлок долго не мог понять, почему последние по счёту эпизоды были сняты раньше, чем первые («это же нелогично!»). Из всех эпизодов второй нравился Джону меньше остальных, и, убаюканный теплом и сытостью, он сам не заметил, как уснул.

Очнулся Джон лёжа на _чём-то_. Это что-то было тёплым, не слишком мягким и пахло Шерлоком.

\- Чёрт, извини, - он попытался вернуться в горизонтальное положение, но руки Шерлока удержали его у себя на коленях.

\- Нет, нет, лежи так, - спокойно сказал он, незаметно улыбнувшись одним уголком губ.

Шерлок осторожно коснулся пальцами его волнистых прядей. За последние месяцы они прилично отросли, и Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что не хотел бы, чтобы Джон опять коротко стригся.

\- Значит, женат на своей работе? – спросил Джон спустя пару минут, понимая, что на фильме ему сосредоточиться уже не удастся.

Пальцы замерли. И дёрнул же его чёрт за язык.

\- Проблема?

\- Нет, просто... - Джон прикрыл глаза, подбирая нужные слова.

\- Здесь нет никакого подтекста, если ты об этом.

\- О, я не имел в виду... - он был уже не рад, что начал этот разговор.

\- Всё нормально, - руки исчезли, и Джон послушно приподнялся, позволяя Шерлоку встать.

\- Чай будешь? - крикнул он уже с кухни.

\- Да, - ответил Джон, хотя чая ему совсем не хотелось, но ему было приятно, когда Шерлок делал что-то для него. Он вдруг с тоской подумал о том, что вся эта забота тут же испарится, как только ему снимут гипс, и он сможет сам о себе позаботиться.

Джон внимательно смотрел, как Шерлок вытащил печенье из шкафчика, понюхал его, высыпал на тарелку, затем налил заварку в чашки, положил сахар и стал ждать, когда закипит вода. Он стоял, опираясь о столешницу, и, судя по напряжённой позе и наклону головы, о чём-то размышлял. Джону даже захотелось окликнуть его, сказать что-нибудь, но он так и не придумал что.

\- И всё-таки, - задумчиво начал он, когда Шерлок вернулся с подносом, - когда ты говорил, что женат на работе…

\- Я всегда избавляюсь от возможности развития отношений. К тому же я плохо тебя знал.

Джон понимал, что ступает на очень тонкий лёд, и что следовало бы отступить прямо сейчас и просто не продолжать этот разговор.

\- А теперь? – осторожно спросил он, разглядывая янтарную жидкость в чашке.

Шерлок пристально на него посмотрел, едва заметно сдвинув брови. Это был вопрос из разряда «а что, если бы», ничего такого, убеждал он себя, и всё равно всерьёз задумался, прежде чем отвечать.

\- Ты в курсе, что ты единственный, кто может поставить меня в тупик? - Шерлок коротко улыбнулся и отпил чай. - Я не знаю. С другой стороны, я ведь и правда женат на работе.

\- В таком случае, она моя любовница, - рассмеялся Джон. Ему стало намного легче, что они ушли от скользкой темы. Ну, почти.

За то время, что они с Шерлоком жили и работали вместе, они столько раз проходились по тонкой грани между дружбой и чем-то ещё, что Джон успел к этому привыкнуть, но всё равно каждый раз испытывал некоторую неловкость. Шерлоку же, как Джон быстро понял, это чувство было несвойственно, да и к двусмысленностям он был не особенно восприимчив. Шерлок привык к фактам, прямым вопросам и ответам.

Фильм они досмотрели практически в полном молчании, и Джон всё гадал, означало ли отсутствие едких ремарок Шерлока то, что вместо фильма он анализировал его, Джона.

__________

Примечания:

1\. Антикоагулянты – препараты, угнетающие свёртываемость крови и препятствующие образованию тромбов  
2\. Циклоферон – иммуномодулятор, обладает сильным противовирусным и противовоспалительным действием  
3\. Фенобарбитал – антиконвульсант, применяется для лечения эпилепсии и купирования мышечных судорог  
4\. Диализ (гемодиализ) – метод внепочечного очищения крови  
5\. Метадон – часто используется при лечении наркозависимости, но по сути это героин "без кайфа"  
6\. Фасилитатор – ведущий группы взаимопомощи


	2. Chapter 2

В первый день после того, как Джону снимают повязку, он чистит пистолет, который на днях вернули от баллистиков. Шерлок застаёт его за этим, когда направляется на кухню. Он никогда раньше не видел, как Джон чистит пистолет, и теперь находит это зрелище завораживающим и даже в какой-то мере возбуждающим. Движения Джона чёткие, уверенные, видно, что он делает что-то привычное, но между тем приятное. Шерлок бесшумно садится за стол напротив него, стараясь не отвлекать Джона своим присутствием.

Пистолет уже лежит разобранный перед Джоном, рядом оружейное масло Ballistol. Он берёт протирку и вводит её в патронник, неторопливыми движениями вычищая его изнутри; то же он проделывает и с каналом ствола, продев через него длинный кусок ткани, а после внимательно осматривает металлические части на свет. Он аккуратно протирает рамку пистолета, потом затвор и, удовлетворённый результатом, переходит к смазке. Меж его бровей залегает морщинка, когда он несколько раз плавно проводит ватной палочкой, пропитанной в масле, по всей длине канала ствола. Он по привычке пробегается языком по губам и смазывает патронник.

Шерлок с интересом наблюдает за его действиями, чуть закусив губу, и ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы посмотреть, как Джон управляется со скальпелем. Ему вообще нравится смотреть на него за работой. Есть что-то удивительное в том, что эти руки, достаточно чуткие и умелые, чтобы в полевых условиях извлечь пулю из бедра, не задев при этом артерию, способны убить человека одним движением.

Джон вытирает блестящие от масла пальцы, а потом собирает пистолет, спокойно и сосредоточенно, как будто проводит своеобразный ритуал. Шерлок уже заметил, что после случая с бассейном пистолет тоже был почищен, и теперь боится, что когда Джон закончит, он поднимется к себе и станет собирать вещи. В прошлый раз Шерлок был почти уверен, что Джон захочет уйти.

Шерлок прочищает горло.

\- Как ты после всего?

\- Всё хорошо, - Джон сдержанно улыбается и добавляет: - Не думаю, что хоть что-то способно выжечь человека хуже, чем война.

Он бережно, почти любовно проводит пальцами по стволу и проверяет затвор, отведя его в заднее положение, а затем отпустив.

\- Я в порядке. Теперь да, - Джон большим пальцем нажимает на затворную задержку, и затвор со щелчком встаёт на место. - И я собираюсь оставить всё это позади. Нам нужно двигаться дальше.

_Нам? Он правда так сказал?_

Удивительно, но это как будто Шерлоку, а не Джону нужно было услышать эти слова. Шерлок думает, насколько же он сильный, возможно даже сильнее его самого. Своей стойкостью и спокойствием Джон иногда напоминает ему утёс, который может пережить любые ураганы. Нередко в виде самого Шерлока.  
Мир вокруг будет меняться, а он единственный останется всё тем же Джоном Уотсоном - с добрым сердцем и открытой улыбкой. Неудивительно, что именно он стал своеобразной константой в жизни Шерлока. Не то, чтобы он её искал, но ему всегда чего-то не хватало. Или кого-то.

Джон поставил пистолет на предохранитель, убрался на столе и, удовлетворённо вздохнув, ушёл к себе наверх.  
Он широко улыбнулся, когда открыл дверь. В комнате Шерлока он разве что немного навёл порядок, здесь же всё наоборот. Шерлок скорее навёл… шерлоковость, присущую любому месту, где он хоть сколько-нибудь обитал.

Прикосновение Шерлока чувствовалось буквально везде. Постель была не заправлена и поверх одеяла лежала открытая книга, в которой прямо на полях страницы красовалась пометка «пик реакции!» (трижды подчёркнуто). Из-под кровати одиноко выглядывала газета, по столу разбросаны какие-то бумаги, одна дверца его шкафа была не закрыта, а на подоконнике стояла банка с подозрительно мутной водой. Джон нахмурился, осторожно к ней приглядываясь, будто вот-вот оттуда могла выскочить голодная пиранья и схватить его за нос. Но вода только издавала неприятный запах и не подавала никаких видимых признаков жизни. Джон хмыкнул.

В общем, всё было не так уж и плохо. Он ожидал подпаленных занавесок или что-то вроде того.

\- Надеюсь, ты не заразу там какую-нибудь выращиваешь? – спросил Джон, спустившись обратно на кухню.

Шерлок всё также сидел за столом, только теперь задумчиво сложив пальцы домиком.

\- Хмм? – промычал он, не открывая глаз.

\- Я про банку, что стоит у меня на подоконнике, - уточнил Джон.

\- А, это. Сувенир с девонширского болота, - Шерлок открыл глаза и улыбнулся одними уголками губ. - Осторожно, там неглерии*.

\- Оу. Отлично. Забери его… их куда-нибудь, а лучше вообще избавься от этой заразы.

Джон коснулся ладонью его спины, когда проходил мимо, и Шерлок вдруг напрягся, выпрямив спину, как будто по ней прошёл электрический ток. Он слишком долго наблюдал за Джоном, за его руками, и теперь их неожиданное прикосновение оставило после себя полное смятение в голове Шерлока.

\- Джон, - начал он, прикрыв глаза, - пожалуйста, не трогай меня, когда я думаю.

\- Господи, я же не специально, - удивился Джон. - И с каких это пор ты против? Тебе то телефон из кармана достань, то...

\- Это было раньше, - перебил его Шерлок. - А теперь мне трудно думать.

Джон нахмурился. Ему вдруг захотелось подойти и... нет, даже не приобнять, а обхватить его сзади за шею и спросить на ухо: _ну и что же ты чувствуешь?_ Было чертовски интересно.

\- Ладно, извини, - сказал Джон, никак не показывая своим видом, что в мыслях у него были отнюдь не извинения.

Он налил себе кофе и задумался. Ведь куда интереснее реакции Шерлока был вопрос: почему? Ничего особенного в отношениях между ними не произошло, а значит, произошли какие-то изменения с самим Шерлоком. Потому что раньше у него не было такого понятия как «личное пространство».

Джон фыркнул и пригубил напиток.

\- Что? – обернулся к нему Шерлок.

\- Ничего. Этот кофе… Господи, что с ним? - Джон скорчил гримасу и вылил содержимое чашки в раковину. – Что ты туда добавил? Скажи мне, что это не яд.

\- Кориандр.

\- Шерлок, - вздохнул Джон, - обычно его не добавляют в кофе.

\- Он полезный, - возмутился Шерлок.

\- Я не спорю, но, по-моему, ты слегка переборщил.

Шерлок посмотрел на него с некоторым раздражением. Сейчас выстрелит какой-нибудь колкостью, с досадой подумал Джон.

\- Ладно, - вместо этого спокойно сказал Шерлок и подтянул к себе микроскоп.

***

Несколько дней подряд Джон возвращался после работы поздно, и Шерлоку не составляло труда догадаться, где и с кем он проводил время. Во вторник - со своей сестрой Гарри в баре, в понедельник и среду - с Сарой, один раз в ресторане и два раза у неё, однако ночевать он не оставался. Шерлоку не нравился (если не сказать больше) сам факт свиданий с Сарой, он считал их бессмысленной тратой времени, и каждый раз испытывал удовлетворение, когда вечером Джон возвращался домой, подтверждая его теорию. Хотя, может быть, ему просто нравилось, что Джон находился дома.

Сегодня Джон опять был у Сары, но вернулся рано, весь как на иголках. Шерлок быстро понял, в чём дело.

\- Это пройдёт, - сказал он, пока его друг пил обжигающе-горячий чай.

\- О чём ты? - Джон прошёл в гостиную с кружкой в руке.

\- Проблема с эрекцией, не так ли? - как ни в чём ни бывало отметил Шерлок. - Это скоро пройдёт.

Лицо Джона залилось краской, а свободная рука непроизвольно сжалась в кулак.

\- Да пошёл ты, - выдавил он и спокойно, насколько только мог, поднялся к себе.

Шерлок проследил за ним взглядом и повернулся обратно к ноутбуку. Неужели Джон ждал от него сочувствия или жалости? Шерлок всегда считал жалость низким чувством, не говоря уж о том, что попросту не испытывал ничего подобного даже к Джону. Особенно к Джону. Он мог испытывать за него тревогу, радость или гордость, но не это. В конце концов, его проблема преходяща, это всего лишь побочный эффект от морфина и других препаратов.

Нет, Шерлок не испытывал ни капли жалости. Он чувствовал удовлетворение, глядя, как отношения с Сарой разваливаются на глазах. То ли потому, что подтверждалась его теория, то ли потому, что Джон, если расстанется с Сарой, будет опять проводить вечера дома, рядом с ним.

***

Каково же было удивление Джона, когда следующим вечером вернувшись с работы, он после непродолжительных поисков обнаружил Шерлока у себя в спальне, более того - в своей постели. Шерлок спал, укрывшись с головой, только кудри торчали из-под одеяла. Причём, судя по отсутствию в поле зрения подушки, Шерлок спал не на ней, а _вокруг_ неё.

\- Что за... - начал было Джон, но тут же оборвал себя. Он понятия не имел, когда Шерлок в последний раз спал, хотя и не уставал напоминать ему, что такой режим ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Зачем лишать себя сна, если всё равно нет дела? А потом ещё и жаловаться на скуку. Джону тоже было бы невыносимо бодрствовать все 24 часа в сутки.  
Шерлок отнекивался - это просто бессонница. Если вообще обращал внимание на его слова. Иногда он становился чудовищно отстранённым, будто до появления нового дела пытался мысленно переселиться на другую планету, и у Джона пробегали мурашки по коже при одном лишь взгляде на него. Пусть уж лучше он спит в его постели.  
Так что Джон молча переоделся, стараясь подавить в себе раздражение, и вышел из комнаты.

\- Забыл, что мы поменялись спальнями обратно? - спросил Джон, когда Шерлок спустился в гостиную.

Шерлок замер, увидев Джона, сидящего с ноутбуком на коленях. Затем вздохнул и потёр пальцами переносицу. Он-то надеялся, что проснётся до его прихода, и Джон ничего не заметит, но вместо этого проспал почти до вечера. Должно быть, всё дело было в шуме дождя за окном.

\- Я до утра не мог уснуть, потому что мёрз, а твоя постель была ещё тёплая, когда ты ушёл, - пояснил он. - У меня бывают проблемы с терморегуляцией, когда я мало сплю.

\- Неудивительно, - хмуро ответил Джон.

Ему следовало бы выразить недовольство, Джон только на днях поменял постельное бельё, но он уже настолько привык к вторжениям в своё личное пространство, что воспринимал их всё спокойнее. В конце концов, это было далеко не самой худшей вещью в совместной жизни с Шерлоком Холмсом.

\- Есть планы на вечер? – поинтересовался Джон, двумя пальцами печатая ответ на комментарий в своём блоге.

\- Нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Потому что если тебе не нужна моя помощь, то я, пожалуй, схожу в паб, - с этими словами он захлопнул ноутбук.

Ах. Вот оно что. За компанию Джон не зовёт, значит…

Им определённо пора было найти новое дело, чтобы избавить Шерлока от скуки, а Джона от участившихся свиданий.

Шерлок с мрачным видом наблюдал, как Джон натягивал куртку и обувался.

«Тебе следует взять зонт», - хотел сказать он.

\- Я думаю, тебе не стоит с ней встречаться, - вместо этого произнёс Шерлок, когда Джон собирался уже уйти.

Джон замер в дверях, затем медленно повернулся.

\- Нет, - на его лице появилась насмешливая улыбка. – _Ты_ не хочешь, чтобы я с ней встречался.

\- И это тоже.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что она снова оставит тебя, и это причинит тебе ненужную боль.

\- Нет, мне интересно, почему лично _тебя_ это волнует? С каких пор тебя беспокоит... - он осёкся под внимательным взглядом Шерлока, тут же пожалев о своих словах.

\- Либо вы останетесь вместе, и скоро она захочет вступить с тобой в брак, - продолжил Шерлок. - Это же очевидно. Рано или поздно любая девушка захочет замужества, и тогда тебе придётся выбирать.

_И тогда ты уйдёшь._

\- Или ты собираешься менять их как перчатки? Столько усилий ради секса, серьёзно?

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - возразил Джон. – И вообще, с чего ты взял, что отношения мне нужны только для секса?

\- Потому что это единственное, чего тебе недостаёт. И если это нужно, чтобы удержать тебя, то я готов, - невозмутимости Шерлока можно было позавидовать.

Джон не верил своим ушам.

\- Что, чёрт возьми... О чём ты вообще говоришь? Ты хоть слышишь себя? Я ничего подобного от тебя не хочу! - возмутился он, повышая голос.

\- А если бы я захотел? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Шерлок.

Джон едва не задохнулся от подобной мысли.

_Если бы ты?.._

\- Ты серьёзно? Только не вздумай ставить надо мной эксперимент, – тон его понизился до угрожающего.

\- Разве я когда-нибудь ставил эксперименты над тобой, Джон?

Не секрет, что Шерлок уже давно отравил его мысли, но теперь он ещё и посеял в них хаос. Обычно такие слаженные и спокойные, теперь они стремительно проносились одна за другой, вспыхивали и обжигали.

_Ты правда можешь захотеть?_

Джон знал, что теперь будет обдумывать все варианты в подробностях, и не удивится, если у него встанет, когда он будет обдумывать _этот_ вариант.

_Если бы ты захотел..._

И после всего этого сумасшествия, препаратов и боли, он захочет его, и всё станет только хуже. Джон будет чувствовать себя свихнувшимся. Да чего уж там, он уже чувствовал себя ненормально, со всеми этими мыслями-кометами.

_...то я окончательно сошёл бы с ума._

\- Я не... - начал он, но слова тут же ускользнули, сгорели, оставляя обрывки фраз, которые он не мог сформулировать. В голове царил хаос. Пожар.

_Ты уже свихнулся._

Отлично. Просто замечательно.

Джону стало душно и немного страшно. Он боялся сделать что-то не то и всё испортить. Шерлок ошибался, если думал, что Джон не дорожит их дружбой или чем это теперь было. И его отнюдь не радовало, что Шерлок относится к этому так легко.

\- Джон, - рука Шерлока легла ему предплечье.

По спине Джона, неприятно щекоча, скатилась капелька пота.

\- Не надо, - он резко перехватил его руку за запястье, так что Шерлок охнул. - Иначе я...

Джон сглотнул. Затем заставил себя отпустить руку.

\- Извини, кажется, я всё ещё не пришёл в норму.

\- Всё нормально, - сказал Шерлок, потирая запястье.

Джон принялся ходить туда-сюда, словно загнанный зверь, нервно сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

\- Ничего не нормально, Шерлок, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. «Нормально» вообще не применимо по отношению к тебе. К нам, - он остановился. - Мне нужен холодный душ.

\- Подожди. Ответь мне на один вопрос, - попросил Шерлок.

\- Да?

\- Доусон не применял к тебе насилия сексуального характера?

Мог ли Шерлок упустить такое? Мог ли он _так_ сильно ошибиться в выводах?  
У него пробежал мороз по коже и вовсе не потому, что он боялся облажаться.

\- Что? Нет… нет, ничего такого, - ответил Джон.

\- Уверен? Б _о_ льшую часть времени ты был без сознания.

\- Но я бы заметил, я бы понял, - он опустился в кресло. - Разве у прошлых жертв были следы насилия подобного рода?

\- Нет. Уточнил на всякий случай. Иди в душ.

На свидание в тот вечер Джон, конечно, так и не пошёл.

***

В пять утра Шерлок растолкал его, вырывая из беспокойного сна.

\- В чём дело? - недовольно пробормотал Джон.

\- Лестрейд звонил, двойное убийство.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас поехал с тобой?

\- Я прошу, - Шерлок так искренне и тепло ему улыбнулся, что Джон даже и не вспомнил, что ещё вечером злился на него.

А когда Джон натягивал на себя куртку, попав в левый рукав только с третьего раза, Шерлок смотрел на него почти с обожанием.

Джон едва уснул к двум часам ночи, так что теперь дьявольски хотел спать и едва удерживался от того, чтобы не уронить голову на плечо Шерлока и не продремать всю дорогу до места преступления. Он только поглядывал на Шерлока, от нетерпения покусывающего губы и едва сдерживающего улыбку.

Шерлока переполняло предвкушение. Это был как будто поцелуй двух любовников после долгого расставания. Шерлок не мог ручаться за точность сравнения, но ему казалось, что ощущения должны быть примерно такие. И дело не в тяжести или изобретательности преступления, а в том, что с Джоном было всё по-другому. После многих месяцев Джон не прекращал им восхищаться, он мог даже и не говорить ничего, просто _смотреть_. Шерлок перехватывал его взгляд, и Джон никогда его не отводил, только улыбался уголками губ. И это было _так_ хорошо, что слова уже стали лишними.

У него было несколько дел, помимо случая с ядовитыми ленточками, пока Джон поправлялся, но Лестрейду приходилось либо самому соединять нити подсказок воедино, либо просто верить Шерлоку на слово. Шерлок молча изучал все улики и выдавал готовый результат. Обычно, когда Джон был рядом, его присутствие будто само высвобождало из Шерлока поток объяснений, но этой лёгкости и в помине не было, когда он был один, и надо было доказывать что-то полицейским. Его тошнило от непроходимой тупости Андерсона и Донован, а сочувствующий взгляд Лестрейда, который Шерлок иногда ловил на себе, вызывал только раздражение. И ему вдруг хотелось поскорее домой, прочь от неинтересного трупа и таких же неинтересных людей, ему больше нечего было здесь делать, он чувствовал себя ненужным, неуместным в этой убогой системе... _Ты неисправный._

\- С тобой всё в порядке? - голос Джона отвлёк его от размышлений.

Шерлок распахнул глаза и повернулся к нему.

 _Неисправимый_ , вообще-то. Неисправимый гений, как иногда говорил Джон.

\- Да, - выдавил Шерлок, только теперь понимая, как крепко сжимал кулаки. Он разжал пальцы и посмотрел на белесые следы-полумесяцы на ладони.

Рядом отчаянно зевнул Джон.

Когда они вышли из кэба, их встретил Лестрейд, который, судя по залегшими под глазами теням, не спал вторые сутки.

\- У нас две жертвы: парень и девушка, оба дилеры, - сообщил инспектор. - Я думаю, что всё дело в наркотиках, но хотел услышать твоё мнение.

\- Какие-то странности? - поинтересовался Джон.

\- Да. Мы нашли героин, что-то около килограмма, но если их убили из-за наркотиков, то почему не забрали порошок?

Шерлок только молча улыбнулся ему и приподнял жёлтую полицейскую ленту, пропуская Джона вперёд.

Место преступления в момент прогнало остатки сонливости. Крови было много: на стенах, на полу, на мебели. Джона слегка замутило от витавшего в комнате тяжёлого запаха крови и сигарет. Не самое лучшее дело после долгого перерыва.

А Шерлок уже кружил вокруг трупов, ловко переступая через лужи крови, рассматривал брызги на стенах и в деталях рассказывал, что здесь произошло.

\- У убийцы был очень острый нож, вот эти следы - от первого удара. Он вонзил нож в его шею, артерия лопнула и... - Шерлок махнул рукой на стену, где растекалось пятно крови, и подошёл к телу женщины. – Посмотри на эти волнистые брызги, такое возможно, только если у тебя лёгкое оружие, и ты быстро двигаешься, получаются идеальные, точные порезы, минимум крови. Этот парень умел обращаться с ножом, настоящий виртуоз.

При этом Шерлок увлечённо жестикулировал, поворачивался, и следом взлетали полы его пальто. Во время расследований он всегда становился невероятно подвижным и оживлённым, тогда как обычно был скуп на движения, эмоции и даже слова. И Джон иногда ловил себя на мысли, что не только Шерлок желает, чтобы у них поскорее появилось новое дело.

 _Это похоже на чёртов танец_ , - подумал Джон, наблюдая за Шерлоком, и встряхнул головой.

\- Фрик уже тут как тут? – обозначила своё присутствие сержант Донован.

\- О, прекрати это, пожалуйста, - не выдержал Джон.

\- Прошу прощения? - не поняла Салли.

Лестрейд с Шерлоком замолчали и повернулись к нему.

\- Ты бы могла называть его по имени, - пояснил он, чувствуя себя немного неловко в наступившей тишине.

Салли фыркнула и направилась осматривать другие комнаты в помещении.

\- Так может, кхм, убийца мясник или повар? - предположил Джон.

\- Возможно, - согласился Шерлок, до этого неотрывно смотревший на Джона, и продолжил: - Итак, он сразу убрал с дороги первую жертву, довольно грубо надо сказать, а потом... - Шерлок задумался. - Первый удар женщине он наносит в плечо, она роняет телефон, потом ещё несколько ударов, жертва падает, и только теперь убийца наносит смертельный удар в сердце. Вам не кажется это странным?

\- Что именно? - не понял Лестрейд.

\- Ты имеешь в виду... - протянул Джон, - что он убивал их по-разному?

\- Да, Джон, другой почерк, - Шерлок улыбнулся. - Он смаковал расправу над женщиной.

\- Убийца хотел расправиться с женщиной, а не с мужчиной, - подхватил Джон.

\- Именно! Наркотики ни при чём, - заключил Шерлок. - Это сцена ревности. Поищите её прошлого приятеля. И проверьте героин на примеси.

\- В ванной есть какие-то следы, – сообщила Салли, появившись в дверном проёме.

Белый кафель под раковиной был украшен несколькими размытыми отпечатками обуви, но один, около самых труб, был чётче остальных.

\- Он пытался вытереть их, но торопился, - Шерлок склонился, внимательно осматривая следы. - Может, его кто-то спугнул… Хотя… ну, ещё бы он не торопился, крики, наверное, на весь дом слышно было.

\- Мы ещё будем опрашивать соседей, - мрачно сообщил Лестрейд, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Думаешь, это след убийцы? Не очень-то осмотрительно, - задумчиво сказал Джон.

\- Определённо не кого-то из жертв, насколько я могу судить по размеру и рисунку подошвы, - Шерлок взял пластиковый пакет для улик и поместил в него образец грязи.

Затем он выпрямился и вихрем пронёсся мимо них, так что Джону пришлось торопливо попрощаться с инспектором, чтобы поспеть за Шерлоком.

 

\- И что это было? - спросил Шерлок, когда они уже сели в кэб. Уголки его губ упорно норовили сложиться в улыбку.

\- Знаешь, и это говорит женщина, которая спит с женатым мужчиной. Я имею в виду Салли. К тому же... – Джон помедлил, устремляя взгляд за окно.

\- Да? - Шерлок с интересом на него посмотрел.

\- Ты намного лучше, чем она думает. Либо хочет думать.

\- Ты субъективен, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Правда? – Джон широко улыбнулся. - Я знаю, какой задницей ты порой бываешь.

\- Говорю же, ты субъективен, - засмеялся Шерлок. – Как насчёт завтрака? Или хочешь вернуться в постель?

\- Что насчёт тебя? – спросил Джон.

\- А что насчёт меня? – Шерлок непонимающе нахмурил брови.

\- Ну-у, ты хочешь позавтракать или, кхм… Это правда прозвучало как-то двусмысленно?

\- Было немного, - согласился Шерлок. – Ты выбирай, я присоединюсь.

\- Шерлок.

Предупреждающе. Напряжённо. «Мы всё ещё говорим о постели?»

\- Что? – Шерлок изобразил на лице неподдельное удивление, но в глазах у него блеснули весёлые искорки.

\- Завтрак, - поспешно сказал Джон.

В этих шутливых намёках было своё очарование, но воображение пугающе живо нарисовало ему, хм, нешуточный вариант развития событий, так что Джон предпочёл выбрать наиболее безопасный ответ.

***

Вечером того же дня Джон принял душ и надел свежую выглаженную рубашку, свою любимую. Шерлок чувствовал лёгкий запах его одеколона, когда он проходил мимо.  
Он сидел со скрипкой на коленях и лениво пощипывал струны, раздумывая между Вивальди и Паганини, но теперь настроение играть ушло. И от Лестрейда целый день не было никаких вестей. Скука.

Шерлок поднялся с кресла и обрушился на диван. Он больше не мог смотреть, как Джон раздражающе долго вертится перед зеркалом, укладывая волосы. Он закрыл глаза и теперь _слышал_ , как тот возится со своими волосами.

\- Ради бога, ты можешь просто причесаться, - не выдержал Шерлок.

Джон отреагировал на это приглушённым фырканьем. Через минуту он затих и подошёл к нему, видимо, намереваясь что-то сказать.

\- Шерлок, я поехал к Саре и…

\- Я знаю, - резко перебил его Шерлок, не открывая глаз.

_Удивительно, просто удивительно. Это ведь всего лишь вопрос времени._

А если всё-таки нет?

\- Я хотел сказать, что, наверное... В общем, мы думали провести выходные вместе, так что… - Джон задумчиво провёл рукой по гладковыбритому подбородку. - Буду в воскресенье вечером.

 _Мне нужна будет твоя помощь завтра._ Неправда, но…

Нет, не сработает.

\- Отлично, - Шерлок отвернулся, подтянув колени к груди.

\- Хватит вести себя как ребёнок. Лучше иди поешь что-нибудь.

\- Я уже ел сегодня, - буркнул Шерлок. – Завтракал с тобой, если ты забыл.

Джон продолжал стоять рядом с ним, размышляя о чём-то. Или ожидая?..

\- Как знаешь, - сказал он, наконец, и направился к двери. - Приятных выходных.

Шерлоку хотелось выпустить обойму ему вслед.

 

Как ни странно, по дороге Джон почти всё время думал о Шерлоке, вместо того, чтобы предвкушать предстоящее свидание. После этого разговора ему вообще уже никуда не хотелось. Но обратно на Бейкер-стрит в особенности.

Когда он проезжал недалеко от станции Паддингтон, телефон известил его о входящем сообщении, и Джон готов был поклясться, что это Шерлок. Он подавил в себе мысль, что втайне даже надеялся на это, и прочитал смс:

_Попроси таксиста повернуть обратно.  
ШХ_

Джон набирал и стирал один ответ за другим.

_Чёрта с два._

Нет, не то.

_Ты эгоистичный засранец. И не подумаю._

Слишком экспрессивно.

_Просто признай, что я нужен тебе. Скажи мне это лично._

Слишком отчаянно.

Джон как раз остановился на коротком «Почему?», когда таксист сообщил, что они приехали. Он сунул телефон в карман, так и не отправив сообщение, заплатил водителю и выбирался из кэба.

Следом пришло ещё одно сообщение.

_Пожалуйста_

Джон не знал, было ли дело в том, что Шерлок почти никогда не употреблял это простое слово ( _пожалуйста, не трогай меня_ ), или в том, что Шерлок всегда, даже в самой обыденной переписке, подписывался деловым «ШХ».  
Может, он лежал там и тоже стирал одно сообщение за другим?

Джон вздохнул и, чувствуя себя последним идиотом, пошёл ловить кэб.

 

Шерлок лежал в той же позе, что и получасом ранее. Джон не видел, закрыты ли у него глаза, но и так с лёгкостью мог сказать, спит Шерлок или нет.

\- Не объяснишь, в чём дело? – обманчиво спокойным голосом спросил он, присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана.

Шерлок не ответил, даже не пошевелился.

Джон был ужасно зол. Когда он поймал кэб, чтобы вернуться домой, то написал Саре, и это, скорее всего, положит конец их и без того шатким отношениям. Пусть он никогда и не был влюблён в неё по уши, но Сара ему нравилась, она была смелой, но при этом мягкой и доброй женщиной.

И что он получает взамен? Холод и безразличие. Джон с силой сжал пальцами виски.

_Он невозможныйневозможныйневозможный._

Хотелось подойти и встряхнуть Шерлока, сделать _что-нибудь_ , чтобы он хоть как-то отреагировал. Чтобы знать, что ему не всё равно.  
Хотелось зарычать от бессилия.

Джон мысленно досчитал до десяти и выдохнул. Удивительно, что жизнь с Шерлоком не только не подорвала его самоконтроль, а напротив даже укрепила.

Злиться на Шерлока _бес-смыс-лен-но_ , думает он и уходит на кухню делать чай на двоих.

\- Помнишь, три месяца назад ты уезжал на неделю, и я чуть не завалил дело? – тихо спрашивает Шерлок.

О да, он помнит то дело об ограблении банка. А ещё прожженную щелочью дыру в столе и затем покупку нового (ходить с Шерлоком по магазинам было куда более изматывающе, чем раскрывать вместе с ним преступления).

\- Проведи причинно-следственную связь и сделай выводы. Мне кажется, ты и сам понимаешь, в чём дело.

Вот как.

Раньше у него не было необходимости обдумывать тот факт, что они с Шерлоком неразрывно связаны, но теперь… Джон понимает. И дело вовсе не ревности. Не только в ней, по крайней мере. Шерлоку нужно, чтобы он не просто был рядом или где-то неподалёку, а _с ним_. Вместе.

Джон не может определить, сколько ни отматывает назад, когда обычное взаимодействие превратило их в единое целое, скорее это происходило постепенно, с самого начала. _Может быть опасно. О, боже, да._

\- Но раньше же ты как-то работал без меня и вполне успешно… - задумчиво говорит Джон.

Шерлок переворачивается на спину и пристально смотрит на него, впервые за этот вечер. Джону кажется, что он, как Алиса в кроличью нору, проваливается в эти глаза. Какого они вообще цвета?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы было, как раньше. Да и ты, думаю, тоже, - говорит их обладатель. Но глаза говорят больше.

Они удивительные, самые удивительные из всех, что Джон когда-либо видел. Цвета лондонского неба. Он падает вверх.

Джон моргает несколько раз, прогоняя наваждение и сосредоточиваясь на том, что говорят ему губы. Они у него тоже… удивительные.

 _Как раньше?_ Нет, конечно, он бы не хотел. Рано или поздно обыденность и бездействие доконали бы его.

На кухне закипает чайник, отвлекая Джона от этих мыслей.

Он наливает чай, возвращается и садится рядом с Шерлоком на край дивана, протягивая ему его чашку. Шерлок пододвигается, но всё равно получается, что они с Джоном соприкасаются. Не то, чтобы кто-то из них был против.

\- У нас есть что-нибудь посмотреть? - спрашивает Джон, отпивая из своей кружки.

\- Кажется, мы ещё не досмотрели «Звёздные войны»? Сколько там вообще частей?

\- Меньше, чем у Бонда.

\- Обнадёживает, - усмехается Шерлок.

Он до сих пор помнит ту ночь, полную клишированных фильмов про спецагента британской разведки. Вернее, он до сих пор не удалил её из своей памяти.

На самом деле было не столь важно, что смотреть. Всё это - чай, кино - чтобы поддержать некое равновесие, чтобы сидеть плечом к плечу и перекидываться незначительными фразами.

\- Ну, тогда я разогрею нам ужин? – спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок молча кивает. Джон забирает из его рук чай, который Шерлок норовит скорее разлить, чем выпить, и ставит чашку на кофейный столик.

Они смотрят друг на друга какое-то время, а затем Джон склоняется и мягко касается его волос, потому что чувствует сейчас жгучее желание что-то сказать или сделать, и Шерлок закрывает глаза, подаваясь навстречу. Такой доверительный, искренний жест, что Джон не может не улыбнуться. Он уверен, что Шерлок никогда и ни с кем не был таким раньше.

В такие редкие моменты, когда от надменности не остаётся и следа, и Шерлок позволяет себе быть открытым, даже беззащитным, Джон понимает, что Шерлок чувствует гораздо больше, чем показывает, даже если порой не осознаёт этого. Ему не всё равно. И что для Сары он, может, и был хорошим парнем, но для Шерлока он – исключение.

__________

*Неглерия - свободноживущая амеба, обитающая в загрязнённой воде; возбудитель амебного менингита


	3. Chapter 3

Похоже, вставать по выходным ещё раньше, чем в будние дни, превращалось в традицию, и не самую лучшую, надо заметить.  
За окном ещё даже не светало, когда Шерлок его разбудил.

\- Джон, нам надо прогуляться кое-куда, - тихо сказал он, касаясь его плеча.

Он был так близко, что Джон чувствовал тепло его дыхания, и ему захотелось а) совершенно по-идиотски улыбнуться и б) обхватить его за шею и заставить лечь рядом, чтобы только крепкий, сладкий сон и никаких расследований до обеда.

Однако Шерлок отстранился раньше, чем он успел обдумать эту мысль.

\- Который час? Ты вообще спал? - Джон сонно на него уставился.

\- Нет времени, у меня есть зацепка.

\- Почему не сообщишь Лестрейду? – спросил Джон, вздыхая и с неохотой выбираясь из-под тёплого одеяла.

\- Пока это просто предположение, требующее подтверждения.

Джон сомневался, что это «просто предположение», но спорить с Шерлоком не было смысла. Он уже замечал раньше, что Шерлок не любит делиться своими соображениями с полицией, пока сам не раскроет дело. Что, с точки зрения Джона, было довольно бессмысленно, так как полиция очень редко раскрывала дело раньше Шерлока, даже имея на руках все его указания.

 

Шли они молча. Было прохладно и так тихо, что собственное дыхание казалось Джону чересчур шумным. По пустынным улицам проезжали редкие машины, а первого пешехода они встретили аж через три квартала от Бейкер-стрит.

\- Дай угадаю, по образцу грязи ты установил маршрут убийцы? – спросил Джон, когда Шерлок, наконец, замедлил шаг.

\- Вроде того, - он остановился и посмотрел на здание, облепленное строительными лесами, затем достал лупу и опустился на корточки.

Джон зябко поёжился, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, и прикинул, смогут ли они поймать тут кэб.

\- Похоже, мы на верном пути, - сказал Шерлок, выпрямившись.

Они удалялись от центра всё дальше, и вскоре Джон оставил мысли о кэбе и скором возвращении домой.

Шерлок опять остановился, чтобы изучить грязь под ногами, а Джон медленно продолжал идти вдоль серого здания, напротив которого возвышалось ещё одно такое же строение, нагоняющее тоску. Он дошёл до угла и повернул обратно, когда сзади раздался какой-то шорох.

\- Привет, Джонни, - услышал Джон прямо за спиной и в следующую секунду почувствовал прикосновение холодного металла к виску. – Лучше не шевелись.

Шерлок среагировал почти моментально, и уже держал незнакомца на прицеле.

\- Я знал, что вы с дружком выслеживаете меня, - тот неприятно улыбнулся Шерлоку, переводя хищный взгляд обратно на Джона.

Джон беззвучно выругался. Кровь в жилах запульсировала быстрее, а цвета вокруг стали как будто ярче.

\- Скажи своему дружку, пусть уберёт пистолет, иначе я тебя пристрелю.

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, _медленно_ опусти пистолет, - проговорил Джон, и от внимания Шерлока не ускользнуло то, как он сделал упор на слове «медленно».

Он видел, что Джон будто готовится к чему-то, по тому, как нервно он облизал губы и напрягся всем телом, и идея опустить пистолет казалась Шерлоку с каждой секундой всё хуже и хуже.

\- Пожалуйста, - повторил Джон.

Преступник стоял сбоку от Джона и не держал его, что давало некоторое пространство для манёвра, но всё равно это было крайне, крайне рискованно.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Шерлок, хотя всё это было чертовски нехорошо, и ему хотелось крикнуть «не делай этого, я что-нибудь придумаю!», но он собрал всю свою волю в кулак и стал медленно наклоняться, не сводя взгляда с Джона.

Едва его пистолет выскользнул из пальцев, с характерным звуком соприкасаясь с поверхностью асфальта, как раздался выстрел, и Шерлок услышал вскрик, не в состоянии идентифицировать, кому он принадлежит.

\- Джон! - Шерлок бросился вперёд, хватаясь за оружие, когда понял, что преступник уже лежит на животе, а Джон прижимает его коленом к земле, одновременно выворачивая ему руку за спину.

Шерлок забрал второй пистолет и посмотрел сначала на Джона, а потом на преступника. Рядом с ними на асфальте расплывалось пятно крови.

\- Джон, ты не ранен? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Нет, нет, я цел, - выдохнул Джон.

Теперь Шерлок увидел, что выстрел попал убийце в ногу.

\- Не стой столбом, позвони Лестрейду, - сказал Джон, выравнивая дыхание и отступая к кирпичной стене в поисках опоры.

Шерлок достал телефон и несколько секунд вспоминал, под каким номером у него Лестрейд на быстром наборе (1 – Джон, 2 – Майкрофт, 3 – мобильный Лестрейда и 4 – его рабочий). Он на автопилоте проговорил инспектору адрес и посмотрел на Джона. Что-то шло не так.  
Нет, безусловно он был рад, что Джон в порядке, но с момента выстрела у Шерлока будто переключило что-то внутри, и теперь его мозг работал в автономном режиме.

Когда приехала полиция, Джон сам всё объяснил и даже назвал имя убийцы. А Шерлок всё смотрел, как лёгкий ветерок треплет его волосы, и не мог заставить себя думать о деле.

\- Всё хорошо, поехали домой, - сказал Джон, положив ему руку на плечо.

\- Да, - выдавил Шерлок и побрёл в сторону центра, сжав в кармане рукоятку пистолета. Так было спокойнее.

 

\- Он знал тебя. Вы служили вместе? - спросил Шерлок, когда они уже сели кэб.

\- Да. Недолго, правда. Знаешь, это из тех парней, что идут на службу, чтобы убивать, настоящие звери. Его отправили под трибунал за драку. Тот бедняга отделался сотрясением мозга и двумя сломанными рёбрами, но он забил бы его до смерти, если бы мы с ребятами их не разняли. Работал у нас на кухне, кстати, когда мы были на базе.

\- Он мог убить тебя.

\- Он бы и убил. Сначала меня, а потом тебя, - Джон говорил спокойно, но в его голосе чувствовалось напряжение. - Стрелок он хороший, можешь не сомневаться.

\- Наверное, следил за нами с самого начала. Был где-то поблизости, - пробормотал Шерлок.

_И он мог отобрать твою жизнь. Нашу жизнь._

Ему вдруг захотелось немедленно проверить пульс Джона. Такое уже бывало после событий в бассейне, что ему _надо_ было услышать его сердцебиение. Это было ужасно, когда весь его разум концентрировался на такой простой вещи, но вместе с тем захватывающе, будто в процессе он должен был понять что-то важное. Он явно упускал нечто очевидное, и эта мысль раз за разом дразнила ум Шерлока. И тогда он либо садился так, чтобы видеть пульсирующую жилку на шее Джона, либо ненавязчиво касался его руки.

Но сейчас ему нужно было не просто видеть или слышать, но и чувствовать, и желательно всё сразу. Вот если бы можно было скользнуть рукой под его рубашку и...  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Даже идея надеть на запястье Джона пульсометр не казалась сейчас такой привлекательной.

Шерлок поднял левую руку, чтобы слышать тиканье секундной стрелки часов, а взгляд устремил на шею Джона.

_...121, 122, 45, 123, 124, 125, 46..._

\- Что-то не так? – интересуется Джон.

_48, 130, 131... 40..._ Шерлок сбивается.

\- Просто задумался, - говорит он и отворачивается.

За время поездки пульс падает от 170 до 130, но дыхание у Джона всё ещё слегка учащённое, когда Шерлок поворачивает ключ в замке, и они заходят внутрь.

Джон останавливается в холле и прислоняется спиной к стене, он откидывает голову назад и устало выдыхает, прикрывая глаза. Шерлок на самом деле думает подняться наверх и даже делает движение по направлению к лестнице, но тут его внимание снова обращается к шее Джона, и он, наконец, понимает, что дело вовсе не в пульсе или, вернее, не совсем…

Шерлок замирает, опираясь одной рукой о стену, и мысли настолько замедляются, что их почти нет. Он смотрит на эту быстро бьющуюся жилку и вдруг, поддаваясь секундному порыву, прижимается к ней губами. Джон от неожиданности резко выдыхает, так что получается полустон. Шерлок отстраняется, перехватывая его взгляд, и только тогда Джон вспоминает, что нужно сделать вдох.

У него явно рвётся наружу вопрос, вроде «что ты делаешь?» или «какого дьявола?», но так и застревает где-то на полпути. Глупо спрашивать, в самом деле. Шерлок и сам не знает ответ. Как он мог объяснить, что у него чуть сердце не остановилось, когда он услышал выстрел и не сразу понял, куда, _в кого_ попала пуля? И что он почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, когда Джон оказался таким удивительно живым. И теперь ему хотелось вцепиться в него и долго не отпускать.

Шерлок задумывается, нормально ли это, что он _чувствует_ своё сердце? Чувствует, как оно бешено колотится, оно огромное, ему тесно под рёбрами и оно давит на дыхательные пути. Определённо не нормально. Хорошо ли это? Возможно.

Он внимательно смотрит в глаза Джону, а затем медленно, давая ему возможность избежать этого, наклоняется и касается его губ своими. Однако Джон и не думает отстраняться, он закрывает глаза и подаётся навстречу.  
Они целуются осторожно, будто пробуя друг друга, пока Джон не притягивает его к себе ближе, положив руку на затылок. От прикосновения языка к языку тело Джона захлёстывает волна тепла, и он издаёт приглушённый стон, сильнее зарываясь пальцами в волосы Шерлока. Он скользит губами ниже и увлечённо целует его шею, царапая кожу намечающейся щетиной. От ощущения этого стройного, гибкого тела в руках перехватывает дыхание, и воздуха не хватает, но Джон возвращается к податливому рту Шерлока, не прерываясь на такие мелочи. Дышать и правда так скучно, когда можно целоваться. Он шарит ладонями у Шерлока по спине и нетерпеливо вытаскивает его рубашку из брюк, жаждая касаться его обнажённой кожи.

Джон углубляет поцелуй, когда Шерлок неожиданно отстраняется.

\- Извини, я не могу, - бросает он и поднимается по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

Джон стоит у стены, хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло, а затем поднимается следом.

 

\- В чём дело? – спросил он, войдя в их квартиру.

\- Я... я как будто тону, - невнятно пояснил Шерлок, всё ещё тяжело дыша.

Он кружил по гостиной, словно заблудившийся вихрь.

\- Что? Почему? Я сделал что-то не то? – продолжал недоумевать Джон.

\- Нет. Какой элемент идёт после кремния? – вдруг спросил Шерлок, застыв на месте.

\- Что ты несёшь?

\- Я перечисляю в уме химические элементы, когда волнуюсь.

\- Господи, какой идиот в такой момент будет думать про таблицу Менделеева? Я что, настолько скучен для тебя?

\- Ты не понимаешь, Джон.

\- О, это точно.

\- Дело не в тебе, правда.

\- Ладно, я понял! Ты слишком гениален для всей этой низменной херни.

\- Не называй это так, - слабо запротестовал Шерлок.

У него не было сил спорить с Джоном, он и так был выбит из колеи, а теперь ещё и его разум отказывался работать слаженно. Шерлоку хотелось сейчас выключить весь мир вокруг, даже Джона, особенно Джона, чтобы погрузиться в непроглядную, глухую темноту, чтобы слышать только гул крови в голове и ничего больше. Хотелось лежать не шевелясь, впасть в своего рода транс, когда всё тело сосредотачивается только на мыслительном процессе, и не чувствовать своих конечностей или того, как он дышит, или как бьётся сердце, только идеальное, слаженное движение мыслей в голове. Иногда ему казалось, что он откроет глаза и окажется бестелесным духом.

\- У тебя ведь никогда не было секса, да? – спросил Джон, когда пауза между ними затянулась.

Шерлок кинул на него взгляд, полный возмущения.

\- Я занимался мастурбацией и пусть физически это приятно, делать это с кем-либо у меня желания не возникало.

\- Масту… О, господи, почему я вообще говорю с тобой об этом? – Джон нервно засмеялся, прикрывая лицо рукой. - Ладно. Знаешь, что?.. Просто забудь. Удали со своего жёсткого диска это утро. А я пойду сейчас наверх и тоже постараюсь выкинуть это из головы. Как дурной сон.

\- Всё было так плохо?

\- Шерлок. Это уже неважно. Я ведь не «кто-либо», и всё равно… у тебя же не возникло желания, - Джон посмотрел на него с сожалением.

Неправда, возникло столько всего, что он сам запутался. Он был перегружен мыслями, желаниями, физическими реакциями и ещё бог знает чем.

\- Не знаю, я… Мне нужно подумать, - сказал Шерлок, отводя взгляд.

\- Хорошо. Ладно. Ты думай, а я пойду спать. И сделай одолжение, хотя бы на секунду подумай о том, что не всё должно исходить вот отсюда, - Джон коснулся указательным пальцем его виска.

 

Когда периодическая таблица химических элементов не помогает, Шерлок думает о космосе. И тот факт, что он плохо знает, как он устроен, вовсе не мешает ему представлять себе бесконечность. Но на сей раз и это не срабатывает. Шерлок не может отправиться мыслями даже за пределы Бейкер-стрит. Вместо этого воображение рисует ему причудливый образ, что их квартира - это планета, а Джон - это ядро, средоточие тепла, и он уже знает, куда пойдёт, когда выбирается из-под одеяла.

Шерлок поднимается по лестнице и бесшумно открывает дверь спальни наверху.  
Джон спит на спине, закинув одну руку за голову, и не догадывается о его присутствии, даже когда он подходит ближе. Поколебавшись с мгновение, Шерлок становится на колени рядом с его постелью и делает то, что уже давно так хотел. Он высоко задирает футболку Джона и прижимается ухом к его груди.

Это самый прекрасный звук, что Шерлок когда-либо слышал, лучше всякой музыки – ритм самой жизни. Жизни Джона.

\- Что… что ты делаешь? – сонно интересуется он.

\- Тихо, - коротко просит Шерлок.

\- Да в чём дело? Всё нормально? – продолжает недоумевать Джон.

Слова гулом отдаются у него в грудине, и длинные пальцы прижимаются к его губам. Джон замолкает.  
Шерлок хмурится, потому что чувствует, как у Джона учащается пульс.

\- Прости меня, - вдруг говорит он.

\- За что? – тихо спрашивает Джон.

За всё это чёртово утро, от начала и до конца. За то, что он никогда не говорит Джону, что у него на уме, а ведь кое-что тот заслуживает услышать. Кое-что хорошее.  
Но Шерлок никогда не был силён в словах, действительно важных словах. Они теряют свой вес, будучи произнесёнными вслух.

\- Ладно, - вздыхает Джон, понимая, что ответа он не дождётся.

Он кладёт ладонь Шерлоку на голову и неторопливо поглаживает его по волосам, с каждой минутой всё слабее и слабее. Он опять засыпает, тихо посапывая, и его сердце бьётся так размеренно и умиротворяюще, что Шерлока начинает клонить в сон. Он осторожно выбирается из-под его руки, укрывает Джона одеялом и спускается к себе в спальню.

***

Улицы Лондона уже были украшены вечерними огнями, когда Джон покинул больницу. Это был очень долгий и утомительный день. Его смена кончилась ещё в обед, но долг врача превыше всего, если того требуют обстоятельства. Джон втянул носом прохладный свежий воздух и направился ловить кэб. Больница находилась всего в 20 минутах ходьбы от Бейкер-стрит, и в любой другой день Джон пошёл бы домой пешком, если бы не был так вымотан. Напряжение от хирургической операции можно было сравнить разве что с многочасовой погоней.  
Кэба всё не было, и он уже готов был пойти на автобусную остановку, когда возле него остановился чёрный «ягуар». Джон тяжело вздохнул. Только этого ему сейчас не хватало.

\- Вас подвезти, доктор?

Поколебавшись секунду-другую, Джон забрался в машину. Майкрофт знал его уже достаточно долго, чтобы не тратить время на розыгрыши. С другой стороны, просто так Майкрофт тоже не стал бы его подвозить.

\- Я виделся сегодня с Шерлоком, - начал он, едва машина тронулась с места.

Ну, разумеется, дело было в Шерлоке.

\- Он в порядке? – спросил Джон. Шерлок мог запросто вляпаться в какую-нибудь неприятность, пока его не было дома.

\- Он выглядел… на редкость умиротворённым.

\- Ну, это ведь хорошо, разве нет?

\- Вы мне скажите, - Майкрофт учтиво ему улыбнулся.

Его всегда это немного отталкивало в Майкрофте: он часто улыбался, но достаточно было посмотреть на его глаза, чтобы понять, что улыбка фальшива.

Джон ничего не ответил. Он не был настроен играть в эти игры.

\- Я бы посоветовал вам проверить его на наркотики, - продолжил Майкрофт уже без тени улыбки.

\- Нет, - отрезал Джон.

\- Почему? Вы же беспокоитесь о нём не меньше моего.

Джон усмехнулся. У них явно отличалось понимание того, что такое забота.

\- А ещё я доверяю ему, - сказал он. - И знаю, что он не повторит своей ошибки.

Машина как раз подъехала к Бейкер-стрит, чем он незамедлительно воспользовался, не имея никакого желания продолжать беседу и гадать, что за эмоция украсила лицо Майкрофта. Джону вдруг показалось, что он, наконец, увидел тепло в этих обычно холодных глазах.

\- Доброго вечера, Майкрофт, - вежливо попрощался Джон и вышел из машины.

 

Шерлок лежал на спине, упираясь ступнями в подлокотник дивана и сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. От обычного состояния «ушёл в себя, буду не скоро» его отличало лишь то, что лежал он в больших наушниках, которые обычно висели на деревянном изваянии с рогами. И хотя Шерлок не подавал виду, он узнал, что Джон уже дома - тот один раз прошёл мимо дивана, чтобы закрыть окно, и Шерлок почувствовал колебания воздуха и едва уловимый знакомый запах. А теперь Джон стоял совсем рядом и (с интересом?) смотрел на него. Шерлок не выдержал и улыбнулся, приоткрыв один глаз.

«Ты слушаешь музыку?» - прочитал Шерлок по его губам.

\- Не так скучно, - пояснил он, стягивая наушники. - Помогает отвлечься.*

Джон сбросил куртку и рухнул в кресло, откинув голову назад.

\- Надеюсь, Майкрофт тебя не доставал? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Джон.

Он хотел сказать, что Шерлок, похоже, открыл новый способ доставать Майкрофта, но передумал.

Шерлок меж тем с интересом изучал Джона. Следы от перчаток на запястьях и выпуск вечерних новостей говорили ему о том, что сегодня Джон имел дело не с сопливыми носами. Несколько пациентов с лёгкими травмами, а потом операция - сложная и продолжительная. Вот только успешная ли? Это единственное, чего Шерлок не мог понять по его виду, усталость служила досадной помехой.

\- Как прошла операция? – спросил он, поднимаясь с дивана.

Шерлок не сомневался, что Джон хорошо справился со своей работой, но хотел услышать это от него самого.

\- Уже всё знаешь, да? - улыбнулся Джон, не открывая глаз. – Все хирурги скорой были заняты, когда к нам привезли одного парня в тяжёлом состоянии. Два с половиной часа вытаскивали его с того света. Потерял много крови, но жить будет.

Если бы Джон открыл глаза, то увидел бы, как Шерлок гордо улыбался. Разумеется, его Джон справился.

\- Ты... - Шерлок замялся немного. - Хочешь чего-нибудь?

\- Принять душ и спать, - пробормотал Джон и вздохнул.

\- М-м. Я сделаю тебе чай, - сказал он и направился на кухню.

\- Что случилось? - Джон так резко повернулся, что едва не вывихнул себе шею.

\- В смысле? Я просто хочу приготовить тебе чай с тостами, почему нет? Ты не ужинал и вряд ли обедал, но настолько устал, что готов пойти спать голодным, - протараторил Шерлок. - Или ты не хочешь есть? - он посмотрел на Джона с сомнением.

\- Хочу, - завороженно сказал Джон в ответ на эту тираду.

Поразительно. После того, как Джон окончательно поправился, Шерлок ни разу за ним не ухаживал, и Джон снова был тем из них двоих, кто готовил ужины.

Вскоре он сидел за столом напротив Шерлока и уплетал чай с бутербродами. Он то и дело спрашивал, не хочет ли Шерлок тоже перекусить, но тот только молча мотал головой, наблюдая за Джоном со странной полуулыбкой. Думать о её причине Джону было совершенно лень, к тому же это была не та хитрая улыбка, когда Шерлок задумывал что-то опасное и незаконное, так что Джон принял душ и отправился спать, предварительно взяв с Шерлока обещание, что тот не разбудит его ни по какому поводу.

 

Этой же ночью, когда часовая стрелка замрёт на цифре три, Шерлок, мучимый бессонницей и размышлениями, поднимется наверх, откроет дверь в спальню Джона, подойдёт к его постели, откинет одеяло и скажет:

\- Подвинься.

Джон сонно нахмурится, но послушно отодвинется и через мгновение уткнётся носом в шею Шерлока.

***

Когда следующим вечером Джон приходит домой, квартира встречает его тишиной и пустотой. Холодным чувством, как будто он живёт один, а не с кем-то. Он лежит на диване и рассеянно переключает каналы, не обращая особо внимания на то, что там идёт. Джон подремал бы немного, как любил это делать после работы, если была такая возможность (которая при его нынешнем образе жизни стремилась к нулю), но уверен, что не заснёт, пока не свяжется с Шерлоком. Зная, что звонить ему бесполезно, он пишет смс.

_Где ты? Новое дело?  
ДУ_

_Занят в Бартсе. Помощь не нужна.  
ШХ_

Джон долго не решается отправить следующее сообщение.

_Надеюсь, что так, и ты меня не избегаешь  
ДУ_

Он ещё не виделся сегодня с Шерлоком, утром дома его уже не было, даже постель рядом успела остыть, когда Джон встал собираться на работу.  
У него такое чувство, что сейчас они балансируют на самой грани, всё может сложиться хорошо, а может и нет, и тогда это наверняка станет проблемой. И пусть их отношения не будут идеальными и простыми, они стоят того, чтобы попробовать.  
Ведь именно это Шерлок имел в виду, когда забрался ночью к нему в постель? Конечно, это был весьма оригинальный способ сообщить Джону о своём желании стать ближе, но он уже ничему не удивлялся. Скажем так, это было даже весьма безобидно и, что немаловажно, очевидно не только для гениев дедукции.

Джон вспоминает, как проснулся утром задолго до того, как зазвонил будильник, и обнаружил, что они лежат с Шерлоком, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Он улыбается, думая об этом, и засыпает с телефоном в руке.

Через пару часов он вздрагивает оттого, что телефон вибрирует у него на груди.

_Что ты хочешь на ужин?  
ШХ_

_Не отказался бы от итальянской кухни_

_Хорошо._  
_И я не избегаю, просто нужно было подумать.  
ШХ_

 

Шерлок приносит пасту с мясным соусом, а Джон достаёт бутылку вина, которую им недавно прислал один из клиентов. Шерлок настолько расслабляется, что во время разговора вытягивает ноги под столом и касается кончиками пальцев ноги Джона, отчего тот едва может сосредоточиться на его словах. Джон не винит его за это, Шерлок, скорее всего, делает это неосознанно и, похоже, понятия не имеет, что медленно сводит его с ума. В конце концов, Джон не выдерживает и отодвигается назад, иначе ещё немного, и он бы притянул к себе Шерлока за воротник, при этом устроив полный беспорядок на столе.

\- Можешь мне кое-что сказать? - Джон убирает посуду со стола, когда, наконец, решается задать один давно интересующий его вопрос.

\- Да? – откликается Шерлок.

\- Что ты принимал? – спрашивает он, скрестив руки на груди.

По его тону и серьёзному взгляду Шерлок сразу понимает, что Джон подразумевает его не самый удачный опыт с наркотиками.

\- Как ты думаешь? – отвечает он вопросом на вопрос.

Джон молчит какое-то время, глядя ему в глаза, а потом начинает говорить, чуть склонив голову набок:

\- Думаю, не стимуляторы, твой мозг итак работает на пределе, и в периоды скуки тебе хочется его отключить, ну или хотя бы замедлить. Не что-то тяжёлое, чтобы не вызвать изменений в сознании. Возможно, какие-то релаксанты, потому что у тебя, похоже, были проблемы с дыханием. И я думаю, что теперь у тебя что-то вроде рестимуляции. И наркотики, и... близость вызывают чувство эйфории, а у тебя оно связано не с самыми лучшими воспоминаниями. Поэтому ты сбежал тогда утром.

Шерлок улыбается. Он восхищён его дедукцией и даже благодарен, что не пришлось самому всё рассказывать. Более того, Джон нашёл объяснение его нетипичной реакции на близость.

\- А что, если ты прав? – спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон задумчиво рассматривает трещину в плитке на полу.

\- Ну, это ведь совсем не одно и то же, от секса у тебя мозги не отключатся. А страх можно преодолеть. Если, конечно, это вообще страх, а не отвращение.

\- Это не отвращение, - спешит заверить его Шерлок.

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо, - Джон улыбается ему и отворачивается к раковине, чтобы помыть посуду.

Когда он заканчивает, Шерлок всё ещё смотрит на него.

Джон безумно хочет прикоснуться к нему. _Поцеловать-прижаться-укусить._  
Хотя бы просто прикоснуться. Уж это он может себе позволить?

\- И как, тебе было комфортно? – интересуется Джон, подойдя ближе, и приобнимает его за плечи. Одной рукой он скользит за ворот рубашки Шерлока, легонько касаясь пальцами его обнаженной груди.

Шерлок кивает, но Джон чувствует, как он напрягается от его прикосновений. Несколько секунд он обдумывает этот факт, пытаясь понять причину. _Ну, конечно._ Это же так просто: Шерлок спокойно идёт на контакт, если только сам его инициатор. И как он раньше об этом не догадался?  
Джон убирает руку.

Нужно позволить Шерлоку привыкнуть к нему, к общей постели и близости его тела.

\- Я не против, если ты будешь спать со мной. Если это то, чего тебе хочется, - говорит Джон.

\- Просто спать?

\- Да.

\- И долго ты будешь терпеть? Ты же хочешь меня.

_Да, и трахнул бы тебя сейчас прямо на кухонном столе._

Факты становятся чересчур очевидными, будучи произнесёнными вслух.  
И хотя Джон пытался себя ничем не выдавать, тело предавало его, когда Шерлок находился совсем близко.

\- Сколько тебе потребуется, - говорит Джон.

Неважно, насколько сильно ему хочется большего, ведь он знает, что самое главное у него уже есть.

***

Принимая душ, Шерлок впервые за долгое время задумался о том, чтобы помастурбировать. Обычно он занимался этим, когда «проблема» была уже неизбежна, а возбуждение почти болезненным, чтобы его можно было проигнорировать. Так бывало по утрам (просто потребность, никаких эмоций) или когда он сходил с ума от скуки до такой степени, что тело начинало зудеть от бездействия (раздражение). Иногда – после успешного завершения сложного дела (триумф, эйфория). И когда-то давно – из подросткового интереса.  
Но никогда вот так – просто потому что можно.  
Шерлок попытался проанализировать свои ощущения. Сейчас не было эйфории или безразличного принятия того факта, что его тело нуждается в разрядке. Было просто желание. Он хотел закрыть глаза и представить, что это не он касается себя, а умелые руки Джона.  
Однако едва он почувствовал возбуждение, как передумал и включил холодный душ на полную мощность. Быстрая разрядка - это не совсем то, чего он в действительности хотел. Он хотел Джона.

***

Джон не спит, прислушиваясь к звукам в квартире. Он слышит, как в ванне шумит вода, и жалеет, что не подрочил сегодня, когда был в душе. Если Шерлок опять придёт к нему спать, то так было бы легче. Он лежит, заложив руки за голову, и думает, а так ли уж он хочет испытывать соблазн в виде полуобнажённого Шерлока рядом с собой. И всё равно предвкушает момент близости, то и дело поправляя вторую подушку и отодвигая её то чуть дальше, то вплотную к своей.

Шерлок почти сразу поднимается к нему, не дожидаясь, пока наступит глубокая ночь. Это хорошо. Джон поспешно отворачивается к стене, услышав шаги на лестнице, и притворяется спящим. Может, так Шерлоку будет проще, да и самому Джону тоже.  
Джон чувствует, как прогибается кровать, и Шерлок ложится рядом с ним, повторяя его позу и приобнимая одной рукой.

Как-нибудь по частоте дыхания Шерлок наверняка уже его раскусил, но Джон честно старается уснуть и не думать о тёплой ладони у себя на животе. Или колене, касающемся его ноги. Или о том, что он, чёрт возьми, не сможет заснуть под нарастающий стук собственного сердца, и что Шерлок тоже наверняка отчётливо его слышит. Он очень опрометчиво сделал вывод, что сможет спокойно спать рядом с Шерлоком. Вчера он попросту был слишком измотан, чтобы обращать внимание вообще хоть на что-то.

Шерлок придвигается чуть плотнее, и Джон с замиранием сердца чувствует, как его затылка касаются мягкие губы, на первый взгляд как будто случайно. Он открывает глаза и лихорадочно размышляет, можно ли в такой позе вот так случайно прижаться губами. У него проходит дрожь по телу, когда Шерлок вдруг зарывается носом в его волосы, шумно втягивая воздух. И это уже _слишком_.

\- Шерлок, я не сплю, - не выдерживает Джон.

\- А ещё ты возбуждён, - спокойно сообщает Шерлок и как бы в подтверждение проводит рукой вниз по его животу.

\- Чёртов кэп, - бормочет Джон и резко к нему поворачивается.

Он вдруг понимает, как сильно был сейчас напряжён, контролируя своё дыхание и стараясь не застонать в голос от обуревающего его вожделения и нарастающего жара внутри. Теперь дышать стало немного легче, когда губы Шерлока не касались его кожи. И намного сложнее – удерживаться от того, чтобы попросту не наброситься на него. Джон отмечает, что на сей раз Шерлок уже не в пижаме, а в одних только облегающих боксерах, что наводит на определённые мысли. Джон старается не слишком явно пожирать его глазами, поэтому сосредотачивается на взгляде Шерлока. И именно его взгляд не оставляет у Джона сомнений. Не оставляет выбора, можно сказать.

Джон с наслаждением запускает пальцы в его волосы, ещё чуть влажные после душа, и тянется к его приоткрытым губам.  
Он целует Шерлока напористо и горячо, практически наваливаясь на него, и когда отстраняется, то Шерлок слегка задыхается, как если бы ему просто не хватало воздуха после поцелуя или...

\- Просто расслабься, - говорит Джон, поглаживая его по груди. – Дыши глубже.

Шерлок кивает, но этого недостаточно, может, дыхание не при чём.

\- Я остановлюсь в любой момент, если ты попросишь, - обещает ему Джон, хотя, конечно, надеется, что он не попросит.

Он склоняется и на этот раз целует Шерлока гораздо нежнее, передавая инициативу. Шерлок забирается руками к нему под футболку, и Джон отрывается от него на мгновение, чтобы стянуть её с себя. Он прижимается к Шерлоку всем телом, растворяясь в этом головокружительном ощущении, а потом снова целует его.

Джон исследует губами и пальцами его тело, лаская молочную кожу, где только может, и Шерлок очень отзывчиво реагирует на его прикосновения. Ему нравится, когда Джон целует местечко у основания шеи или касается языком его сосков, но от покусываний болезненно вздрагивает. А тот факт, что Шерлок боится щекотки, приводит Джона в восторг. Он старается не трогать его сбоку под рёбрами, сейчас не время для этого, однако в будущем Джон намерен это использовать.

Шерлок уже возбуждён, когда рука Джона добирается до его члена и начинает мягко поглаживать его через ткань боксеров. Шерлок закрывает глаза и вскидывает бёдра, пытаясь усилить нажим. Джон слегка касается его приоткрытых губ, уже не целуя, больше сосредотачиваясь на своих действиях рукой. Он чувствует горячее сбивчивое дыхание Шерлока на своей коже, и ныряет пальцами за резинку трусов, обхватывая окончательно затвердевший член. С губ Шерлока слетает тихое _ах_.

Джон заворожено наблюдает, как он извивается под его руками. Он не думал, что это будет выглядеть так... восхитительно. Шерлок всего лишь толкается в его кулак, цепляясь пальцами за простыню, но это одна из самых эротичных вещей, что Джон когда-либо видел. Он не удерживается и проводит ладонью по животу Шерлока, чувствуя под пальцами, как сокращаются мышцы пресса. Рот Шерлока приоткрыт, голова запрокинута назад, и Джон с удовольствием целует его открытую шею.  
Шерлок издаёт короткий жалобный звук, когда он отстраняется. Джон освобождается от белья и начинает стягивать с него боксеры, и Шерлок напрягается - совсем немного, но Джон это замечает.

\- Нет, я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом, - Джон успокаивает его одним касанием руки и перекидывает ногу через его бёдра.

Шерлок вопросительно поднимает бровь.

\- В смысле без... Не всё сразу, - Джон чувствует, как у него краснеют уши.

Вот чёрт, он лежит в постели с обнажённым мужчиной, _с Шерлоком_ , и только что увлечённо его целовал и всё ещё способен смущаться.

\- Так хорошо? – спрашивает он, обхватывая ладонью оба их члена и неторопливо двигая рукой.

Шерлок утвердительно стонет и кладёт руки ему на бёдра.

Джон удивляется, как ему удаётся сдерживать себя. Он хочет безудержно, до боли терзать губы Шерлока, хочет трахаться с ним до утра, пока у обоих не кончатся силы.

Целоваться с ним ни на секунду не надоедает, хотя у Джона уже слегка покалывает в губах, когда он отстраняется. Но Шерлок вновь тянется к нему за поцелуем, толкается бёдрами навстречу, впиваясь пальцами в его ягодицы, он _хочет_ его, и это безумно приятно кружит голову.

\- Хочешь, я возьму его в рот? - шепчет Джон, скользя губами по его подбородку.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - выдыхает Шерлок.

Джон устраивается у него между ног, поглаживая ладонями бёдра с внутренней стороны, наклоняется и трётся щекой о нежную кожу. Он проводит языком от основания члена до тёмной чётко очерченной головки и обхватывает её губами. Шерлок замирает, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и Джон вбирает его член глубже.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, и на выдохе ощущение, будто он тонет, окончательно уходит, оставив после себя только тягучую, сладкую истому. Он отчётливо слышит тиканье часов и своё неровное дыхание в тишине, чувствует запах пота и возбуждения, и знает, бросив лишь взгляд, почему в такой позе Джон опирается именно на правую руку.

Он пропускает через пальцы волосы Джона, ведёт рукой по затылку и правее, прикасаясь к поверхности шрама. Хочется больше контакта, больше Джона. Шерлок мягко касается ступнёй его поясницы и проводит вверх по спине. Джон подхватывает свободной рукой его ногу, прижимая к себе, и делает инстинктивное движение бёдрами.

_Так бы Джон его хотел? Обхватив его ноги... Или закинув их себе на плечи? О, ему определённо нравятся его ноги..._

От представившихся картин напряжение внизу живота нарастает, и это слишком хорошо, чтобы кончалось, но он не может заставить себя попросить Джона остановиться.

Дыхание у Шерлока прерывистое, время от времени он совсем его задерживает, а затем шумно, на грани стона выдыхает. Рукой Джон чувствует, как поджимается его мошонка, и вбирает его член так глубоко, что становится трудно дышать, но он жаждет услышать, как Шерлок будет стонать.

И он стонет, изливаясь в него, и если бы Джон сейчас обхватил свой член, то тоже бы кончил. Вместо этого он впивается ногтями в бёдра Шерлока, пока тот содрогается в оргазме. С непривычки Джон едва не закашливается, когда ему в горло ударяет горячая струя, но ему удаётся справиться с этим. Он выпрямляется, тяжело дыша и чувствуя во рту солоноватый привкус - это непривычно, но не вызывает у него неприязни. _Это вкус Шерлока_ , думает он.

Джон даёт ему время прийти в себя, и с минуту Шерлок не шевелится, выравнивая дыхание. Сам Джон едва удерживается от того, чтобы не довести себя до оргазма прямо сейчас, грубо и быстро. Он изнывает от желания, он почти дрожит. Джон с трудом делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза, не в силах больше смотреть, как вздымается и опускается грудь Шерлока. А когда он открывает глаза, Шерлок притягивает его к себе и глубоко целует. Другой рукой он ныряет к его паху, и Джон перекатывается на спину, чтобы Шерлок мог свободно его ласкать.

\- Давай, сильнее, - выдыхает Джон и выгибается, когда он крепче сжимает его член.

Шерлок ещё пребывает в послеоргазменном опьянении, беспорядочно целуя Джона то тут, то там, пока, наконец, не утыкается ему в живот. Он замирает на несколько секунд, неровные движения его руки прекращаются, и через мгновение Джон чувствует, как Шерлок лижет головку его члена.

\- Это не обязательно, если не хочешь... – Джон приподнимается на локтях.

\- Я хочу, - Шерлок поднимает голову и улыбается ему шальной улыбкой. - А ты?

\- Боже, конечно, - он откидывается назад на подушку.

Он шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и чуть шире разводит ноги, когда губы смыкаются на его члене. Шерлок быстро учится, изучая реакции Джона, от его внимания не ускользает ничего, будь то стон, резкий вдох или напряжение мышц живота. Джон не сомневался, что из Шерлока получится очень чуткий любовник, если он того захочет.

Джон гладит его по щеке, чувствуя пальцами собственный член, и это просто умопомрачительно. А от того, что Шерлок делает следом, у него перехватывает дыхание. Если Джону хотелось возбудиться, то он представлял себе _это_ – как медленно, с наслаждением водит головкой члена по приоткрытым влажным губам Шерлока, а он смотрит на него, не отрывая взгляда. В точности как сейчас.

\- Погоди, не шевелись, - тихо просит Джон, и Шерлок подчиняется, не прерывая зрительный контакт.

Член Джона проскальзывает меж припухших губ, и те плотно сжимаются вокруг его плоти, обхватывая и принимая. Джон движется неглубокими толчками, стараясь не причинить Шерлоку дискомфорта, шипит его имя на выдохе. О, оно будто создано для этого. _Ш-шерлок._ Джон расслабляется, и Шерлок подхватывает заданный ритм, действуя с каждым движением всё увереннее, одновременно поглаживая Джона то по бёдрам, то по животу.

\- Кажется, я сейчас… - Джон мягко тянет его за волосы. – Шерлок…

Шерлок утвердительно что-то мычит и даже не думает отстраняться. Он ласкает Джона так увлечённо, прикрыв глаза и постанывая, словно ему действительно нравится, и это окончательно сносит Джону крышу. Он больше не может сдерживаться и кончает, запрокинув голову назад, и Шерлок жалеет, что не может видеть его лица. Перед глазами у Джона темнеет, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот отключится. Он не знает, потому ли это, что он слишком сильно задержал дыхание, или просто так бывает, когда очень хорошо. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз было _так_.

Шерлок вытирает пальцами губы и подбородок, облизывается (ох, _мать твою_ ) и довольно улыбается, глядя на Джона. Он лениво водит пальцами по его взмокшему торсу, пока ладонь не задерживается там, где лучше всего ощущается биение сердца, сильное и быстрое. Джон накрывает руку Шерлока своей и целует его пальцы.

Шерлок снова улыбается ему, а потом встаёт с постели, направляясь к окну. В мягком свете уличного фонаря его резкие черты сглаживаются, и Джон невольно любуется Шерлоком, наблюдая за ним затуманенным взглядом. Он никогда не считал Шерлока особенно красивым, и от его острых локтей грозились остаться синяки, но в движении он завораживал своей грацией. Он был хорошо сложен, и его определённо можно было назвать привлекательным. Даже более чем. Особенно теперь, когда Джон выяснил, _что_ он может с ним делать. Немного практики, и он будет управляться с его телом не хуже, чем Шерлок со своей скрипкой.

Шерлок открывает окно, впуская в комнату прохладный воздух. Ночь сегодня тихая и спокойная. Окно спальни Джона выходит во внутренний двор, где раскинулся вяз, летом пышный и зелёный, сейчас уже облетевший до последнего листочка. Шерлок вдыхает полной грудью, в то время как лёгкий порыв ветра играет с его кудрями.

Джон был прав, это совсем другое. Наркотики замедляли скорость его мыслительных потоков, путали их, сейчас же он мог не думать ни о чём, а просто дышать. Сейчас – даже дышать не скучно. Его разум расслаблен, и в то же время, Шерлок был уверен, если бы перед ним поставили какую-нибудь задачу, он бы в мгновение её решил. Давно он не чувствовал себя так...

\- Тебе не холодно? - спрашивает Джон, кутаясь в одеяло.

\- Мне хорошо, - тихо отвечает Шерлок.

\- Тебе-то хорошо, а мне потом твои ледышки согревать.

Кажется, Джон ненадолго проваливается в сон, потому что в следующий момент уже вздрагивает от прикосновения холодных ступней к своим ногам. К этому, пожалуй, пора привыкать.

\- Порядок? – спрашивает он.

\- М-м, - лениво протягивает Шерлок, устраиваясь удобнее.

Он смотрит на Джона с лёгкой полуулыбкой, и тот не выдерживает и притягивает его к себе, увлекая в неторопливый поцелуй.

Пресыщенный и усталый, он закрывает глаза и так и засыпает, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Шерлока.

***

Почти всё утро в квартире на Бейкер-стрит прошло в молчании. И дело было не в неловкости, вовсе нет. Они повалялись немного в постели, а потом вместе приняли душ и позавтракали. И хотя разговаривали они мало, впрочем, почти как всегда по утрам, они не упускали шанса коснуться друг друга, и это было особенно приятно, потому что теперь для этого не нужен был повод. Просто потому что _«ты мой»_.

А в остальном почти ничего не изменилось. Джон печатал что-то на ноутбуке, а Шерлок читал утреннюю газету, когда им позвонил Лестрейд, и Шерлок вскочил со своего места, воскликнув: «Идём, Джон!». Джон почему-то был уверен, что Шерлок не станет называть его какими-то ласковыми словами, как это принято между любовниками, да и признаний в любви он от него не ждал. Но он всегда будет знать, что нужен Шерлоку, а это не так уж и мало. Именно это знание вдохнуло в него новую жизнь, когда они ещё только встретились, ведь для Джона всегда было важно чувствовать себя нужным.

Они быстро сошлись в вопросе, пока одевались, что без явной на то нужды не будут афишировать свои отношения. Это могло навредить работе, как верно заметил Шерлок. С другой стороны, их так часто принимали за пару, что Джон давно уже бросил попытки кого-то в этом разубедить.

 

Их колени соприкасаются, когда они едут в кэбе к зданию Скотланд-Ярда. Лондон окутан тонким слоем первого снега, напоминая о приближающемся Рождестве, но вместо того, чтобы любоваться городом за окном, Джон не может перестать смотреть на Шерлока.

\- Ты в самом деле думал, что я ушёл бы? – неожиданно спрашивает он.

\- Рано или поздно, да. Я рассматриваю все варианты, ты же знаешь.

\- Ну, теперь в этом точно нет нужды, - Джон улыбается.

Он вообще этим утром улыбается чаще обычного. Особенно после того, как Шерлок обнаружил у него чувствительное место прямо за ухом, и когда Шерлок говорил что-то намеренно низким голосом, касаясь его губами, то Джон попросту терял самообладание и начинал издавать потрясающе милые звуки, не поддающиеся описанию. Шерлок не стал говорить, что не ожидал такого от бывшего военного доктора. В конце концов, ему это нравилось.

\- Надеюсь, дело сильно не затянется, - говорит Джон.

Шерлок не сразу понимает, что он имеет в виду, и никогда бы не признал, но ему тоже не хочется, чтобы дело затягивалось.  
Впереди у них ещё так много интересного.

 

End

__________

* я не стала уточнять, что слушал Шерлок, но, мне кажется, ему бы понравилось сочетание скрипки и других инструментов с современными ритмами, вроде Saltillo или Stateless


End file.
